Club No 1
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: Kepindahannya kembali ke Korea membuat Kyuhyun menemukan banyak hal baru. Dari mulai sekolahan beraturan aneh milik keluarganya, hingga si manis Lee Sungmin yang terlihat liar dibanding wajahnya. "It's not school, there's just Club No. 1"/YAOI/KyuMin/Mature Contents/ RnR? UPDATE! Scene Six!
1. Scene One

"Yoshaa~! _Let's go_, Hae-_ya_.. kenapa kau lama sekali? Kita bisa terlambat nanti!"

Satu teriakan lain menyambut, "_Ne_~! Aissh.. dimana kau menaruh _textbook_ Matematika milikku Eunhyuk-_ah_?!"

Eunhyuk ―Lee Hyukjae, baru akan menyahut teriakan saudara kembarnya saat suara pintu belakang mobilnya yang terbuka terdengar. "Min _hyung_? _Hyungie_ berangkat dengan kami?"

"Kenapa? Keberatan kalau aku berangkat bersama kalian?"

"Aiishh.. kenapa kau _sensitive_ sekali hyung? Tumben saja kau mau lepas dari _Ducati_ cantik itu," Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul, walau sedikit melirik penasaran pada sang hyung tertua yang kini bersandar penuh di jok mobil dengan mata terpejam. 'Kenapa dengan orang ini?'

Memutuskan tidak peduli, pemuda yang telah _stand by_ dibelakang kemudi itu kembali melongok ke jendela, berteriak pada sosok Lee bungsu yang belum juga terlihat. "_Ya_! Lee Donghae! Aku benar – benar akan meninggalkanmu jika kau tidak muncul di hitungan kelima!"

"Ini semua juga karena―"

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Empat.. Lima."

Eunhyuk baru akan menginjak pedal gas saat pintu disamping kemudi terbuka.

"Sialan kau! Bukankah kau yang meminjam buku itu semalam hah?!"

BRAK

Umpatan Donghae yang baru saja telah menutup kasar pintu depan hanya disambut dengan cengiran tak berdosa Eunhyuk. "Bayaran telah mengantarmu mencari ikan peliharaan baru, _dongsaeng-ah_~"

"Lalu kenapa―"

"_YA_! Tidak bisakah kalian diam dan kita segera berangkat?!"

Dua bocah-kembar-tak-identik itu segera memutus adu _deathglare_ mereka. Si bungsu Donghae melirik bertanya pada Eunhyuk, mengangkat alis penasaran saat mendapati raut yang biasanya ramah itu terlihat 'menyeramkan' di pagi yang cerah ini ―yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan tidak tahu oleh si empunya.

"Jalankan mobilnya sekarang, Hyuk-_ah_."

"_A-arrasseo.. hyung_."

.

* * *

―**Club No. 1―**

.

Yaoi | KyuMin [always belongs to each others] | Chaptered |NaughtyKyuMin | Mature Contens | Rated M | Romance, Drama | Lee Brothers 3 | AU! School Life

.

**Scene One**

.

_Kepindahannya kembali ke Korea membuat Kyuhyun menemukan banyak hal baru. Dari mulai sekolahan beraturan aneh milik keluarganya, hingga si manis Lee Sungmin yang terlihat liar dibanding wajahnya. "It's not school, there's just Club No. 1"_

* * *

.

Cho Kyuhyun selalu merasa bahwa kepindahannya kembali ke tanah air dimana dia dilahirkan adalah suatu kesalahan. Katakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak tahu berbakti pada negerinya, tapi demi semua kaset _game_-nya yang agung! Kyuhyun benci Korea!

―ups, bukan, bukan.

Kyuhyun benci dekat dengan ayahnya.

Yah.. itu yang benar.

Kehidupannya di Jepang jauh lebih menyenangkan sebelum ini. Dengan bunga sakura, _game_, dan segala kemuktahiran tingkat tinggi di Akihabara ―dan yah, yang lebih penting adalah kebebasan. Bebas dari pengawasan sang ayah, dan merdeka dibawah pengasuhan sang kakek yang luar biasa sayang pada cucunya. Dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau disana, tanpa harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang bernama 'alasan', tanpa adanya 'pengorbanan'.

Tapi sekarang? _Hell_.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama berada di Jepang, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sudah sepantasnya kau pulang dan menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai penerus keluarga. Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan Ibumu yang sudah susah payah mempertahankan yayasan pendidikan miliknya 'kan?"

Rasanya Cho bungsu ini ingin menabrakan diri pada _Shinkanshen_ yang biasa membawanya berburu game ke Tokyo. Gezz,, surga dunianya berakhir sampai disini ternyata.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai."

Suara supir di depan, ―ya! dia berangkat dengan supir sekarang. Tidak lagi bebas seperti dulu dan diantar jemput layaknya bocah sekolah dasar yang masih dikhawatirkan akan tersesat saat pulang! _Damn it!―_ mau tak mau mebuyarkan protesan tanpa akhir milik pemuda pecinta _game_ ini.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang sekali, dua kali, dan mengangguk. Merapikan kerah seragamnya sekilas, dan menggendong ransel hitamnya mantap. _Okay, Sapphire Arts International High school, Aku datang…_

Dia langsung keluar dari _Lamborghini_ yang mengantarnya. Melirik sekilas pada bangunan megah yang langsung menyambutnya dari gerbang depan. Sekilas, sekolah ini terlihat normal. Hampir, bahkan nyaris sama dengan sekolah tingkat atas yang sering dilihat Kyuhyun di Jepang. Tidak ada yang berbeda ―mungkin yang membedakan hanya karena dia adalah putra bungsu si pemilik sekolah, oh.. apakah itu bisa disebut perbedaan?

Desainnya memang terbilang megah, sangat keren malah. Mirip dengan kastil eropa klasik yang biasa kau temui di film Harry Potter. Beberapa katedral megah tampak menyembul dari belakang, seolah menunjukan jika sekolah yang dibangun ibunya ini memang di dedikasikan untuk seni dan segala keindahannya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas, memutuskan berjalan santai menuju koridor depan yang mempunyai dua lengkung simetris berukiran bunga _narcissus_ yang menjadi lambang _SAINT_ ―panggilan yang terkenal di seantero korea bagi sekolah mahal ini. Jam tangan yang melingkari tangannya masih menunjuk angka tujuh. Pertanda bahwa jam pelajaran pertama masih terlalu lama untuk berlangsung.

"_Woy_! GaemGyu!"

Yang dipanggil 'gelar'nya menoleh, sedikit memicingkan mata saat seseorang berwajah familiar mulai mendekat kearahnya. "Siwon _hyung_?"

"_Yo! What's up bro?! Long time no see, rite?!"_

Si pecinta game masih memicingkan matanya, tak menggubris sapaan antusias tadi dan masih berkutat pada tatapan anehnya. Seolah ragu bahwa orang yang dilihatnya ini benar – benar Choi Siwon ―sang sepupu. "Kau benar – benar Choi Siwon?"

"_Yeah_~ apa aku semakin tampan hingga kau tidak bisa mengenaliku?" ―satu senyuman penuh percaya diri dilayangkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa diterima disini, _hyung_? Kudengar dari ayah, di sini tidak ada yang bisa menyuap untuk masuk." ―dan satu pandangan meremehkan sebagai jawaban.

"_YA_! Apa maksudmu, bocah?!" Siwon melotot marah. Tak lupa untuk mendaratkan satu tinju penuh 'sayang' pada bahu kanan sepupunya. "Kau pikir aku tidak cukup pintar untuk bisa masuk kesini, huh?"

Kyuhyun balas melotot. "_Hey_,, _calm down_, _hyung!_ Kau tidak perlu memukulku begitu jika tidak merasa, 'kan?" balasnya sarkastik.

Sang _hyung_ hanya mengelus dada sabar. Berusaha meredam mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan ejekan lain ―yang pastinya akan berbalik mengenai dirinya sendiri jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah sang lawan bicara. "Sudahlah, ternyata sekian lama di Jepang hanya membuatmu semakin kurang ajar. Aku jadi semakin mendukung niat paman Cho untuk menarikmu kembali ke Korea."

Si _magnae_ mengernyit tak suka, kembali meneruskan jalannya yang tertunda bersama Choi Siwon yang melangkah disamping. "Disini membosankan," komentar Kyuhyun. "Akihabara sejuta kali lebih baik."

"Hanya kau yang berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Buktinya belasan ribu orang rela menyambangi sekolah ini untuk mendaftar setiap tahunnya. Hanya kau orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih telah diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi putra dari pemilik Saint High School, dan masih tetap mengeluh setelahnya." Cibir Siwon panjang lebar.

Pemuda berlesung pipit itu melanjutkan saat Kyuhyun yang disampingnya hanya diam.

"Murid – murid disini juga penuh sopan santun, tahu. Para siswinya lembut dan ramah. Sedang siswa – siswanya sepertiku, _gentle_ dan gagah. Tidak seperti kau yang bahkan diragukan apakah pernah bersekolah―"

"HUWAAA _OPPADEUL_!"

Keduanya sontak mengernyit saat jeritan serentak nan memekakan telinga itu terdengar. Pagi hari yang tenang di awal musim gugur ―tadinya, sebelum _Ferrari_ _4310_ merah terang terlihat melaju anggun memasuki gerbang.

Kyuhyun _reflex_ menatap penuh cemooh 'itu-yang-kau-sebut-lembut-dan-ramah?' pada Choi Siwon yang kini meringis, tersenyum salah tingkah "Err.. pengecualian pada waktu berangkat sekolah."

"Memang siapa mereka?" si magnae mendengus, mau tak mau merasa penasaran dengan fenomena 'aneh' tersebut ―tentu, karena setampan apapun dia di sekolahnya yang dulu, tidak pernah ada fenomena seperti ini di Akihabara sana.

"_Lee Brothers_."

"Lee _Brothers_?" ulang Kyuhyun. Dia mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku kosong di bawah kanopi di koridor lantai satu sekarang. Memilih duduk tenang dan mengeluarkan sang 'kekasih sejati' sambil menuntaskan rasa penasarannya pada orang – orang yang baru datang itu. "Memang siapa mereka?"

"Siswa sini―"

PLETAK

"_What the!?_ Sopan sedikit kau _magnae_!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai sinis, "Aku tahu kau bodoh _hyung_, tapi tidak kusangka kau sebodoh itu." Dia _reflex_ melindungi kepalanya dari kepalan tangan Choi Siwon sang pemegang _Ban_ hitam _Taekwondo_ saat ini, "Aiissh~! Maksudku siapa mereka sampai mereka bisa seterkenal itu, _hyung_! Orang paling bodoh juga pasti tahu jika mereka siswa _Saint_ dari seragamnya."

"Mulutmu memang memang tidak pernah di sekolahkan, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Geleng Siwon (mencoba) sabar. Pemuda tampan itu mendudukan diri di samping sang sepupu kini, memutuskan bahwa insiden siapa-lebih-bodoh selesai dan langsung bercerita semangat.

"Mereka putra pemilik Sendbill _Corporation_. Kau pasti pernah mendengar perusahaan itu 'kan? Tiga bersaudara berwajah tampan dari keluarga berada." _Hyung_nya menggelang kecewa sekarang, "Mereka juga sangat berbakat sebenarnya. Sayang, _image_ ketiganya sebagai '_Bad_ _Boy'_ juga sama kental dengan prestasi yang ditorehkan disini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Hanya mengamati saat pintu depan _Ferrari_ merah itu ―_Shit!_ Kenapa dia jadi merindukan mobil balapnya di Jepang dulu, sekarang? ―terbuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan.

"Nah.. kau lihat dia? Yang baru keluar dari mobil? Dia Lee Hyukjae ―biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk. _Dance Machine_ di _Dancing class_, pemenang berbagai ajang _dance_ tingkat nasional, sedang yang menyusul itu Lee Donghae," Siwon menunjuk pada satu lagi pemuda yang lebih pendek kini. Keluar dengan anggun dari pintu mobil mewahnya dengan senyum menawan yang sukses menarik jerit kagum.

"_Dancer_ yang hebat. Juga actor. Yeah, pesaing terberatku di _Acting class_."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon tersenyum kecut sekarang, seolah benar – benar tak rela seberapa berbakatnya Lee Donghae dalam berakting. "Mereka kembar, sama – sama dancer hebat, sama –sama _playboy_ kelas kakap di _Saint_."

Si _magnae_ mengangguk paham. Kembali menatap penuh penilaian pada _Duo_ Lee _Brothers_ yang kini mulai melangkah memasuki halaman. Meninggalkan sang _Ferrari_ dengan ―Ya ampun!― dua lengan yang dipegang erat oleh para siswi. Kyuhyun hanya mendecih penuh cemooh saat melihat pemandangan itu.

_Ini yang katanya penuh sopan santun? Sekolah ini lebih terlihat seperti klub malam._

"…Lho? Kemana dia? Biasanya _Ducati_―"

"Kau bilang apa hyung? _Ducati_? Siapa yang memakai _Ducati_?" _magnae_ itu segera menyahut antusias, mata langsung lepas dari pemandangan si kembar Lee yang masih sibuk dengan dua siswi ditangannya. Gezz ―asal kau tahu saja, _Ducati_ itu tunggangan favorit Kyuhyun sejak dulu, Apalagi yang merah.

"Biasanya dia menggunakan _Ducati_ warna merah―"

_Holy Shit!_ Merah? ―"Siapa _hyung_? Yang mana dia?!"

"Aishh.. kenapa kau jadi excited begini?" Siwon merengut kesal. Kini menatap sinis pada Kyuhyun dan melupakan sejenak sosok yang sejak tadi menjadi fokusnya.

Si _magnae_ balas mendecih, "Aku suka―"

"NAH! Itu dia! Yang kau cari tadi. Ternyata, dia ikut bersama si kembar."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh, mendapati sosok yang lebih mungil dari _duo_ Lee tadi keluar dari pintu belakang mobil mewah itu. Rautnya yang dingin tidak menyurutkan kerumunan siswi yang kini mengikuti jalannya. "Dia termasuk Lee _Brothers_ juga?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Oh,, _magnae_-nya ya?"

"Ck.. bukan! Dia _hyung_ tertua mereka."

"_Mwo_? Serius?" Kyuhyun menoleh penuh kejut pada Siwon. "Wajahnya terlihat… terlalu kekanakan." Harusnya Kyuhyun ingin bilang '_cute_' sih, tapi yah, kita simpan dalam hati saja.

"Yeah, Lee Sungmin. Lee _Brothers_ yang paling tua ―juga paling liar." Siwon berujar. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tambahnya saat melihat tatapan sangsi Kyuhyun.

Si magnae hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Mengamati bagaimana tubuh mungil itu berjalan cepat di antara siswi yang mengerumuninya dan dengan gesit menghilang. Hanya menyisakan punggungnya yang mulai lenyap menaiki tangga di ujung sana. "Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan 'liar' yang kau sebutkan tadi." _Argument_ Kyuhyun datar. "Lagi pula, dia sepertinya orang yang dingin."

"Jangan menilai dari wajahnya." Seringai Siwon, pemuda tampan itu menarik Kyuhyun berdiri. Sontak teringat akan tugasnya untuk mengantar sang siswa baru ini ke _Headmaster's room_. "Dia memang terlihat cute, tapi asal kau tahu saja. Lee Sungmin itu pemuda yang telah merengut keperawanan hampir separuh siswi disini."

"_WHAT_?!"

"_Hey_! Aku tidak tuli, telingaku ada disebelahmu, kalau kau lihat. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengerjap tak percaya. "_Seriously, hyung_. Aku baru tahu kau telah berubah menjadi tukang _gossip_ murahan seperti ini."

"Apa aku terlihat tukang _gossip_, huh?!" sang _hyung_ menatap sebal pada Kyuhyun kini. Walau sesekali tetap tersenyum sopan pada setiap siswi yang menyapanya di koridor lantai satu. "Terserah kau juga kalau tidak percaya, Kyu."

"Tapi… ck. Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

Siwon mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Sudah menjadi rahasia umum disini."

"Dan tidak ada sanksi untuk itu?" Yeah, tentu Kyuhyun pantas bingung. _Sex_ bukan mainan bagi para remaja _High School_ bukan?

"Kau hidup sekian lama di _Japan_, kenapa harus terkejut dengan fakta itu?" tawa Siwon tak percaya. Dia menarik bahu sang sepupu untuk berbelok ke kiri sekarang. Menuju lorong yang di dindingnya berjajar entah-berapa-macam sertifikat penghargaan dari beragam ajang bergengsi. Entah itu _Sciences_, atapun _Arts_. Lorong menuju _Headmaster's room_ yang agung. "Jangan sok suci disini, GaemGyu~"

"Heh.. sekalipun _Japan_ adalah penganut liberalis, _sex_ dibawah umur sangat terlarang disana." Kernyit Kyuhyun. Seperti kata Siwon, dia tidak akan sok suci disini, toh hal yang seperti itu memang biasa baginya. "Jadi, apa Lee Sungmin itu digemari hanya karena dia seperti 'itu'?"

Siwon kembali tertawa kecut. "Jangan memandang rendah Sungmin _hyung_." tukasnya. "Dia pemengang nilai tertinggi diangkatannya. Lahir ditahun yang sama denganku, dan kini loncat kelas ke tahun terakhir. Anak emas Yesung _Seongsaengnim_ di _Singing class_, tapi _skill_ _dance_-nya juga setara dengan dua adik kembarnya ―_duo_ _dance_ _machine_."

"Heh.." seringai meremehkan masih tersemat manis di bibir merah sang _magnae_. "Apa benar dia sehebat itu?"

"Kau akan tahu saat telah mengenalnya nanti." Tukas Siwon pasti. Mereka berhenti saat pintu megah berisigna '_Headmaster's Room ―Cho Heechul_' terlihat. Tertulis dengan tinta emas berukir yang terlihat berkelas di depan kayu bercat cokelat muda.

"Nah.. sudah sampai. Sampai jumpa nanti saat istirahat, _hoobae-ya_ ―atau jika akselerasimu masih berlaku disini, kau akan satu tingkat denganku. _See ya_!"

Kyuhyun hanya balas melambai pada sepupu ramahnya itu. Menghela napas sekilas sebelum mulai mengetuk pintu mewah di depannya.

Tiga ketukan, dan dua detik kemudian seruan "Masuk!" terdengar dari dalam.

"Oh?! Kau sudah sampai, _dongsaeng-ah_? Bagaimana perjalananmu kemari? Ahh.. pasti menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun mendecih sinis. Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan, langsung memasuki ruang mewah yang di dominasi warna emas pucat itu, dan mendudukan diri di kursi tamu. Tepat di depan sang _Headmaster_ yang tersenyum ―menyeringai, sebenarnya.

"Aww~ sambutan yang manis sekali." Respon sang dongsaeng sarkastik. Dia melanjutkan kini, dengan nada rendah yang akan membuat anak kecil menangis. "Kau pasti yang meminta ayah untuk menarikku pulang 'kan? Sialan kau."

Heechul menggeleng (sok) sedih. Menatap sang _dongsaeng_ dengan tangan yang masih tetap memainkan penggosok kuku pada tangannya yang ber_nail_ _art_ cantik. "Ck ck ck.. kasihan, kau pasti tidak mendapat pendidikan yang benar disana, perkataanmu sungguh menunjukan orang yang tidak berpendidikan, Cho."

Pemuda yang terlihat cantik itu berdiri kini, meletakan benda ditangannya tak acuh, dan mendekat kearah sang adik. " Makanya aku sebagai _hyung_ yang baik, meminta ayah dengan senang hati untuk menarikmu dari rumah kakek dan bersekolah di sekolahku yang menakjubkan ini. Agar kau bisa 'sedikit' lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu."

"Heh.. kau bilang sekolah yang hampir separuh muridnya pecandu _sex_ itu 'baik'? Otakmu pasti sudah terganggu, Heechul. Apanya yang '_SAINT_' ―orang suci, huh?"

Yang disebut namanya terkekeh kini, menatap nakal pada sang adik yang dengan senang hati melayangkan tatapan sinis padanya. "Aww~ kau sudah tahu ternyata. Tapi yah~ mereka yang liar bukan masalah bagiku selama kemampuannya sebanding ―Atau jika kau sudah tahu Lee _Brothers_. Bocah – bocah itu memang ber_attitude_ buruk, tapi jika kau bersedia menengok ke jajaran piagam penghargaan di depan sana, nama mereka nyaris sama banyaknya dengan sebagian siswa yang 'waras' disini.

Melihat fakta itu, apa aku harus membuang _asset_ penting yang telah membuat sekolah ini melambung tinggi? Tidak, GaemGyu. Karena disini aturannya mudah, kau bebas melakukan hal yang kau inginkan asal kau bisa membayarnya setara dengan prestasimu. Aku adil, bukan?"

Heechul kini mengacak gemas rambut _brunate_ sang adik. "dan soal _'Saint' High School_―hey~ _Saint_ itu _Sapphire Arts International_, jika kebanyakan orang, termasuk kau, menafsirkan sebagai 'Orang Suci' ―sekolahan suci, bukan salahku juga, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih kini. Tahu jika argumennya tidak akan pernah menang jika melawan setan seperti Cho Heechul. Yah.. darah yang mengalir dalam diri keduanya memang sama, bukan? Setan berujar setan, _close enough_, Cho!

"Okay, sekarang lupakan tentang kau-yang-mencoba-sok-suci-di-depanku. Aku sebagai _hyung_ yang baik telah mempersiapkan kelas mana yang harus kau tempati mulai sekarang. Oh! Apa kau sudah tahu jika disini terdapat kelas _mayor_ dan _minor_?"

Sang _dongsaeng_ menggeleng, dan Heechul mengerang kesal. "Ck.. sepertinya lama tidak bertengkar denganku membuat otakmu menjadi lebih bodoh." Dia mengambil setumpuk buku dari lemari tinggi di sisi kanannya, menyerahkan salah satunya pada Kyuhyun ―dan tentu saja tidak memperdulikan berbagai umpatan yang dilayangkannya.

"Baik, akan ku jelaskan sedikit. Di _Saint_, terdapat kelas _mayor_, yang mana sama dengan sekolah lainnya. _Science_ dan _Social_. Sedang karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah seni, disana kelas _minor_ dibutuhkan. Ada empat kelas _minor_ disini. Kelas _minor_ adalah kelas untuk kelebihanmu ―yang berhubungan dengan seni, tentu.

_Singing, Acting, Dancing,_ juga _Broadcasting class_. Kelas _mayor_ berlangsung dari jam delapan sampai dua belas, sedang kelas _minor_ dari jam satu siang sampai lima sore. Khusus untuk hari jum'at adalah hari untuk ekstrakulikuler, dan _weekend_ kalian boleh belajar dirumah. Aku sangat baik bukan?"

―dan sebelum Kyuhyun menyambut dengan umpatannya yang lain, Heechul segera melanjutkan. "Nah.. untuk kau, aku menempatkanmu di kelas _Science_ untuk _mayor_, dan _Singing_ _class_ untuk kelas _minor_mu. Aku tahu jika kau akan sangat buruk di _Acting class_ juga ―yah mengerikan di _Dancing class_. Jadi sekarang, ada baiknya kau pergi karena _hyung_mu yang menawan ini harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kecantikannya."

"Ck.. _Arrasseo_."

Terlalu lelah dengan semua hal aneh disini, pemuda tampan itu memutuskan bangkit. Membawa ransel hitamnya di salah satu lengan dan berjalan cepat ke pintu. Dia sudah akan membuka benda persegi itu sebelum suara Cho Heechul kembali menggema.

"Oh iya, EvilKyu~" oh.. sang kepala sekolah mulai menggunakan panggilan kesayangannya lagi sekarang, "Kau tidak mulai di tingkat pertama. Aku tahu bagaimana kemampuan otakmu yang licik itu, dan karena akselerasi di Japan juga bukan hal biasa, kau mulai ditingkat dua. _Science_ _Six_ _class_. Tingkat dua berada di lantai tiga."

Kyuhyun terdiam, sebelum kembali mengangguk paham. Dia menatap Heechul sejenak sebelum akhirnya berujar. "Kau tahu, aku benar – benar penasaran dengan caramu menjaga reputasi sekolah ini, Cho Heechul."

"Jadi itu yang sejak tadi membuatmu penasaran?" tawa Heechul penuh cemooh. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum penuh kebanggaan sekarang. Menepuk angkuh dadanya yang rata dan berujar sombong. "Kau sedang berhadapan dengan '_The Almighty Cho Heechul_', kalau kau lupa.

Percayalah, tidak ada yang tidak bisa ku lakukan, _dongsaeng-ah_."

.

.

.

_Continued to scene two…_

* * *

**Tolong ungkapkan pendapat kalian untuk iniiii~**  
**Saya masukin ini ke Rated M bukan karena adanya sex scene yaakk,, (mungkin ada) tapi lebih karena idenya yang dewasa, n banyak ucapan serta 'perbuatan' yang dewasa ^^v**  
**Oh iyaa,, ini terinspirasi dari perform Club No. 1 -nya oppadeul~! Saya benar2 terjerat ama Lee Brothers disana, yeah.. jadilah ff ini~ #wink**

**Soo~ gimme ur voice, pleasee?** **Haruskah saya lanjut disiniii?**


	2. Scene Two

Pemuda itu, pemuda yang memakai seragam berbeda daripada semua murid disini masih melangkah tenang. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan penuh penasaran yang dilayangkan oleh sebagian siswa – siswi yang berada di koridor padanya.

―Oh, masih ada lima menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama, memang.

Dia, Kyuhyun, hanya mendengus. Salahkan juga Cho Heechul yang sama sekali tidak menyiapkan seragam baru untuknya disini. Menyebabkan sang Cho bungsu ini masih memakai seragam sekolahnya di Akihabara sana. Dia memutar bola mata bosan saat satu lagi tatapan penasaran dengan jari yang tertunjuk-tanpa-tahu-sopan dilayangkan padanya. Memutuskankan hanya berjalan lurus pada tangga di depan yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua.

Berbeda dengan koridor lantai satu yang ramai, suasana sepi segera menyambut sang pecinta _game_ saat kakinya selesai menapaki puluhan anak tangga tadi. Yeah.. dua detik lalu bel sudah berbunyi, wajar jika koridor ini sepi―

"Oh, Ya ampun…" si pemuda kembali mengeluh. Menatap penuh cemooh pada pemandangan tak senonoh yang langsung tertangkap retina matanya segera saat menatap ke depan tadi.

Pemandangan erotis dua murid yang lebih terlihat tengah memakan wajah masing – masing dengan bersandar di salah satu dinding koridor. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca, **koridor sekolah**, cetak tebal dan garis bawahi itu.

"_Fuckin'_ _shit_. Semua yang ada disini benar – benar gila." Umpatnya sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika dua orang bodoh itu melakukan apapun di kamar mandi, atau dimana pun asal matanya tidak perlu melihat bagaimana tangan si pemuda mulai marambat naik dan bermain di dada sang gadis.

Demi _StarCraft_-nya yang berharga, dia baru saja beranjak keluar dari _Headmaster's room_ sepuluh menit, dan langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Lalu apa yang akan dia lihat dua tahun kedepan, huh? Satu pasangan yang tengah _having_ _sex_ di lapangan?

"Menjijikan." desisnya lagi. Kyuhyun bukannya sok suci, sungguh. Dia hanya tidak terlalu suka dengan dunia seperti itu. Jangankan pergi ke klub malam, menonton _blue_ _film_ saja dia tak minat. Hah.. _game_ dan _road_ _racing_ jauh lebih menarik hasrat remajanya melambung.

Menarik napas panjang sekali, pemuda tinggi itu memutuskan kembali melangkah. Dengan sengaja mengeraskan bunyi sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai, dan tak lupa mempercepat jalannya. Berharap jika dia tidak akan menemui pemadangan serupa di koridor yang lain.

"Ngghh… Sungmin _oppa_~"

Desah lirih sang siswi yang tertangkap telinganya itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. _Obsidian_ kelamnya langsung menangkap bagaimana sosok yang dipanggil 'Sungmin _oppa'_ itu mengangkat kepalanya kini. Sosok mungil berambut pirang _platinum_ yang tengah menyeringai menggoda pada sang gadis di rengkuhan.

_"Sungmin? Dakara.. kore wa Lee Sungmin desu ka?"_

Gumam reflex Kyuhyun ―yang tidak dimaksudkannya untuk didengar oleh si empunya nama, rupanya membawa dampak lain. Dua orang yang sedari tadi bercumbu disana mulai sadar dengan kehadirannya. Membuatnya langsung bertatap mata dengan sang pemuda yang begitu fenomenal di antero _Saint_.

_God_, itu mata sewarna _hazel_ yang ―harus diakui Kyuhyun, sangat indah. Bening, dan ―penuh daya magis. _Such_ _a magical eyes, serious_.

.

* * *

**―Club No. 1―**

.

Yaoi | KyuMin [always belongs to each others] | Chaptered |NaughtyKyuMin | Mature Contents | Rated M | Romance, Drama | Lee Brothers 3 | AU! School Life

.

**Scene Two**

.

_Kepindahannya kembali ke Korea membuat Kyuhyun menemukan banyak hal baru. Dari mulai sekolahan beraturan aneh milik keluarganya, hingga si manis Lee Sungmin yang terlihat liar dibanding wajahnya. "It's not school, there's just Club No. 1"_

* * *

.

Kelas itu sudah tenang, sunyi dan sangat siap untuk menerima pelajaran pertama. Seongsaengnim di depan sana mengangguk puas saat melihat bagaimana masing – masing muridnya telah duduk dengan buka terbuka di depannya. Mengamati setiap atribut yang mereka kenakan satu persatu dan―

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_?"

―menemukan fakta bahwa si jenius yang duduk di pojok samping jendela melupakan dasi merah gelap bergaris hitam yang harusnya tergantung di dadanya.

_"Ne, Seongsaengnim?"_ Dia ―sang pemilik nama, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan hijau kebun depan _Saint_. Ganti menatap penuh tanya pada Han _Seongsaengnim_ yang membalasnya dengan satu tatap penuh tegur.

"Dimana dasimu?"

"Ahh," Sungmin sontak meraba dadanya. Langsung mengumpat dalam hati saat sadar bahwa kain panjang itu belum tergantung disana. "Sepertinya tertinggal di mobil, _Seongsaengnim_. _Mianhanda_."

_Seongsaengnim_ paruh baya yang berwajah keibuan itu menghela napas sejenak. Bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali berujar. "Kemarilah."

Sungmin patuh, segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan diiringi tatap penasaran seluruh penghuni kelas. Tentu mereka tahu jika pemuda berambut pirang itu tipe pemberontak yang jalan pikirannya sulit ditebak. Dia mungkin saja bisa ramah setiap saat, tapi juga jangan heran jika kau menemukan Lee Sungmin yang dingin dan kasar bak batu karang. Karena itu, kira – kira drama macam apa yang akan mereka tonton di pagi ini?

Sang guru segera meraih kerah seragam muridnya begitu pemuda itu sampai di depannya. Merapikan lipatan seragam lengan panjang yang mirip kemeja para eksekutif muda ―tentu saja hal itu merupakan desain pilihan sang _Headmaster_ yang ingin murid – muridnya tampil layaknya _businessman_ dan _businesswoman_ di hari senin― dan menepuk sayang pipinya sekilas.

"Kau akan semakin tampan jika memakai dasimu. Jadi sekarang, lebih baik kau ambil jas mu dan keluar dari kelasku. Kau boleh kembali masuk saat aku sudah melihat atributmu lengkap, mengerti sayang?"

Sungmin menatap datar sang guru yang balas menatap angkuh padanya ―sama sekali tak segan pada sang murid yang merupakan bintang sekolah paling liar ini. Mendecih pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, _"Arrasseo seongsaengnim,"_

Dia mengambil jasnya cepat dan membungkuk hormat pada sang guru di depan, kemudian. "saya permisi."

Pemuda tampan itu menutup pintu di belakangnya kesal. Sial sekali dia hari ini, dari mulai mimpi buruk yang menemani tadi malam, hingga sekarang diusir secara halus dari kelas guru matematika yang luar biasa disiplin itu. Sungmin mendecih, memakai jas merah tuanya asal ―yang sangat serasi dengan celana berwarna krem yang dikenakan― dan melangkah pergi.

Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengambil dasinya yang sebenarnya entah dimana.

Lee _Brothers_ sulung itu baru sepuluh langkah dari kelasnya saat dirasakannya satu tangan mungil menarik jasnya lembut. Memaksanya berbalik dari tangga ke lantai tiga yang sudah di depan mata.

"Yeonhee-_ya_?"

Sang gadis yang disebut namanya tersenyum cerah, "_Oppa_ masih ingat aku?"

Sungmin mengulum senyum ramah ―yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai _sexy_ seorang pemburu. Yeah, mainan baru untuk pagi yang suram.

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu, sayang." Sahutnya lembut, langsung berbalik dan memutuskan bersandar di dinding samping tangga. "Buktinya tadi aku menyebut namamu, bukan?"

Yeonhee bertepuk tangan riang, tersenyum makin ceria saat Sungmin mengulurkan sebelah tangan ke arahnya. "Aku kira _oppa_ sudah lupa padaku, kau jarang menyapaku sekarang, Min _oppa_~"

Dia menerima tangan Sungmin sekarang. Langsung disambut oleh ciuman hangat di punggung tangan dari sang pemuda ―menyebabkan rona merah cantik segera menyebar di pipi putih gadisnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan gadis secantik kau, sayang." Gumamnya yakin, pemuda itu tidak menolak saat Yeonhee mulai menaruh tangannya di pundaknya, hingga berakhir dengan dua lengan sang gadis yang melingkari erat lehernya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kelas masih berlangsung sekarang?"

Yeonhee tersenyum manis, makin mendekatkan tubuh pada siswa tampan yang menjadi pujaan hati di _Saint_ itu. "Aku tadi harusnya mau ke atas untuk mencari buku, tapi aku lihat Min _oppa_ disini. _Oppa_ sendiri sedang apa?"

Sungmin menarik napas kesal ―mau tak mau teringat kembali dengan alasannya berkeliaran di koridor, "Diusir Han _Seongsaengnim_ karena dasiku yang entah dimana."

"Ughh~ padahal _oppa_ lebih keren tanpa dasi," komentar Yeonhee. Tangannya kini merambat pada kerah kemeja putih Sungmin yang terkancing asal, meraba dada bidang yang tercetak dari balik kemeja itu. "Apalagi kalau semua kancing ini terbuka, dasi itu hanya merusak pemandangan, _oppaya_~"

"Kenapa kau jadi nakal, cantik?"

"_Oppa_ yang mengajariku, ingat―"

Tanpa menunggu si gadis menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sungmin langsung bertindak cepat sekarang. Membalik posisi mereka hingga kini Yeonhee yang bersandar di dinding. "Ughh~ _oppa_ kasar sekali," bisiknya manja.

Sungmin menyeringai, menarik dagu gadis cantik itu tinggi dan segera memagut bibirnya cepat. Membuat satu ciuman panas penuh saliva dengan Lee Yeonhee yang jelita. Gadis itu tanpa ragu meremat kasar rambut halus sang pemuda. Tak segan mengacak helai pirang platinumnya saat lidah Lee _Brothers_ sulung itu mulai menjelajah mulutnya.

"Ngghh... Sungmin _oppa_~"

Sang bintang _Saint_ itu kembali menyeringai sekarang. Ganti menggunakan tangannya untuk mulai bermain pada dada berisi sang gadis ―meremas, dan membuat desah yang lain terlontar. Dia baru akan mengincar leher menggoda Yeonhee sebelum telinganya menangkap satu gumam lain dari arah samping.

_"Sungmin? Dakara.. kore wa Lee Sungmin desu ka?"_

Yeonhee _reflex_ mendorong Sungmin cepat. Merapihkan kancing kemeja dan jasnya yang berantakan. Sementara Sungmin menoleh, mendapati sosok berseragam asing dalam refleksi matanya.

_"Hai, watashi wa Sungmin-desu. Naze?"_

Sang orang asing ―Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya, tampak mengerjap. Terkejut saat gumamnya ternyata cukup keras untuk didengar dua orang ini, dan lebih heran lagi saat Lee Sungmin yang kini berdiri angkuh di depannya mampu menyahut ucapan _reflex_-nya ―dalam bahasa aslinya pula.

"_Iie nai yo, to_ ―aku terkejut kau bisa _Nihon_-_go_."

Sungmin tersenyum kalem, "Aku pernah tinggal di _Japan_ cukup lama, dan ingatanku masih cukup bagus untuk mengingat _Nihon_-_go_." Mata _foxy_-nya berubah penasaran kini, menatap penuh minat pada seragam Kyuhyun yang ber-_badge_ salah satu _High_ _School_ terkenal di Akihabara. "Oh, kau murid baru dari Japan itu? Adik _Mr_. Cho?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kagum dengan sikap Lee Sungmin yang tetap tenang saat seseorang telah memergokinya berciuman panas di koridor. Seolah kejadian beberapa saat lalu, dua orang ini hanya tengah mengobrol akrab di koridor. "Ya, _sunbae_." Jawabnya sambil melirik _badge_ tingkat akhir yang tertempel di jas Sungmin. "Aku sedang mencari kelasku sebelum menemukan kau dan gadis itu ―eerr…"

"Ahh," si pemuda blonde tersadar saat Kyuhyun mengungkit 'insiden' ciumannya tadi. Kembali menaruh _focus_ pada Lee Yeonhee yang sejak tadi terdiam canggung di belakang Sungmin sembari keduanya bercakap. "Yeonhee-_ya_? Kau bilang tadi masih harus mencari buku, bukan? Pergilah sekarang, sebelum kau ketinggalan lebih banyak kelas."

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. "_N_-_ne_, _oppa_."

"Anak baik," tukas Sungmin kemudian. Dia menyempatkan diri menarik dagu Yeonhee, mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya yang telah bengkak ―tanpa canggung dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun di depan, dan mengelus kepalanya singkat. "Sampai jumpa sayang."

_"An-anyeonghasseyo _Min_ oppa~"_

Yang disebut namanya masih memfokuskan matanya pada sang gadis hingga punggung mungilnya hilang di anak tangga teratas. Berdehem singkat dan kembali beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tadi sedang mencari kelasmu, ya? Tingkat berapa?"

"A-ah.. tingkat dua. _Science_ _six_." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Matanya masih menelisik penampilan Sungmin yang sekarang. Rambut pirang _platinum_ yang berantakan, juga dua kancing kemeja yang terbuka di balik jas merah tua-nya. Antara jijik (karena scene _making_ _out_-nya tadi) dan errr.. ―terpesona? Ughh, rasanya pemuda itu ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat karena sudah berani berpikiran seperti itu.

Sungmin mengangguk paham, "Tingkat dua ada di lantai tiga. Ayo ku antar."

"Apa kau tidak ada kelas?"

Yang lebih tua terkekeh kini, mulai berjalan guna menaiki tangga yang sama dengan Yeonhee tadi. "Tidak ada,"

"Kenapa?" kernyit Kyuhyun heran. Pemuda tinggi itu ikut melangkah di belakang Sungmin kini. Mensejajarkan langkah dengan tatap mata penuh penilaan yang tetap tertuju pada sang _sunbae_. "Bukankah ini masih jam efektif?"

"Tadinya ada, tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena Han _Seongsaengnim_ sudah mengusirku dari kelas. Bukan salahku berkeliaran disini bukan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Masih penasaran sebenarnya, tapi yah―

"Han _Seongsaengnim_ itu guru yang sangat disiplin, tidak peduli siapa kau, dia bisa mengusirmu kalau kau melakukan kesalahan. Dalam kasusku tadi, aku lupa mengenakan dasiku yang entah dimana, jadi yah.. seperti yang bisa kau lihat sekarang."

―Sungmin bisa membaca raut penasaran Kyuhyun, ternyata.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Tangan kanannya terulur, mencoba bersikap sopan pada pemuda yang sejak tadi pagi membuatnya megumpat ―antara kesal dan tidak percaya. Ingat percakapannya dengan Siwon pagi tadi 'kan?

Sang _sunbae_ hanya menatap menilai pada tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur padanya. Menyeringai sinis sejenak sebelum memutuskan mengabaikan. Masih tetap menyamankan dua tangannya pada masing – masing saku celana. Seolah tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi terulur tidak terlalu berharga untuk dijamah olehnya.

_'Damn that person!'_ ―hanya umpatan dalam hati, tentu. Karena sekarang Sungmin masih tetap melangkah tenang di depan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap tajam punggungnya. Pemuda pecinta _game_ itu membuang napas kesal sekali. Mencoba menekan mulutnya untuk tidak berkata yang macam – macam dan lebih memilih diam sembari mengikuti Sungmin untuk mencapai kelasnya.

"Kau bilang tadi tingkat dua, 'kan… Kyuhyun? Akselerasi, ya?"

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut bingung. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Lalu tadi ―kau juga langsung tahu kalau aku itu adik Cho Heechul."

"Jangan menilaiku seperti itu," gumam Sungmin tenang. Kakinya masih melangkah mantap menaiki anak tangga yang lumayan panjang ini. "Jika kau berpikir aku kurang kerjaan dengan mencoba mencari tahu informasi tentangmu, kau salah besar."

―dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menampar _imajiner_ pada kepalanya saat dugaan penuh percaya diri itu terbaca oleh sang _sunbae_.

"Sistem masuknya seseorang di _Saint_ sangat ketat." Lanjut Sungmin. Dia menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk berbelok di salah satu koridor, membuat akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sehalus apa kulit seorang Lee Sungmin ―dan Kyuhyun mengumpat lagi saat tahu bagaimana rasanya. _Shit! That awesome_, aishh.

"Murid pindahan disini harus melalui tes masuk yang sama dengan siswa baru. Itu pun diharuskan mengulang dari tingkat pertama tidak peduli kelas berapapun dia di sekolah sebelumnya. Karena itu, jarang sekali ada yang berhasil pindah ke _Saint_, dan sekalipun ada ―pasti sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan." Jelas Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, sedikit terkejut juga dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tentang sekolah ini. Apa _Saint High School_ memang sehebat itu?

"Dan soal aku yang tahu tentang akselerasimu, penjelasan tadi sudah mencakup bukan?"

"Hm, tajam sekali,"

"Hng?" Sungmin menoleh, "Intuisimu."

"Tidak juga," geleng sang _sunbae_ tak setuju, dia melayangkan satu tangan untuk menyisir rambutnya kini. Merapikan dengan hanya dua gerakan hingga rambut pirang _platinum_ itu terlihat rapih. Kyuhyun jadi penasaran seberapa halus helai pirang itu. Apakah sehalus kulit putihnya tadi?

"Semua orang mempunyai kapasitas otak sama. Seberapa bagus kinerjanya hanya tergantung pada kemauan untuk menggunakannya. Orang bodoh hanya orang yang tidak mau menggunakan otak."

'Lee Sungmin juga orang yang kurang ajar'. Catat Kyuhyun dalam hati, dia memandang sekilas pada kaca jendela lebar yang terbentang di sisi kiri. Memperlihatkan pemandangan cantik lapangan belakang _Saint_ yang terhiasi rimbunan pohon sakura.

"Kau juga akselerasi… 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Terlihat tak berminat untuk melontarkan pertanyaan klise macam 'Dari mana kau tahu?' seperti Kyuhyun tadi. "Murid pindahan juga?"

Dia menggeleng kini, "Aku ikut jalur masuk resmi, dan _Mr_. Cho langsung memberiku akselerasi setelah mendapat nilai sempurna di tes masuk."

"Nilai sempurna di tes masuk? Apa tesnya semudah itu?"

"Kau adik _Mr_. Cho, bukan?" Sungmin balas bertanya kini. Terkekeh dan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan seringai yang terpatri di bibir sewarna sakura-nya. "Kau pasti tahu seperti apa dia ―dan tentu bagaimana dia saat menyeleksi orang."

Kyuhyun _reflex_ menghela napas. Pasti melelahkan, juga penuh dengan kegilaan ―dia mulai bersyukur telah menjadi putra bungsu pemilik _Saint_ kini, seperti yang dikatakan Siwon tadi. "Kau tinggal dimana saat di Japan dulu?" _magnae_ itu mulai mengganti topic saat ini, sadar bahwa berdiam di samping Lee Sungmin bukanlah hal yang mengenakan ―tidak lucu kalau pikirannya melayang entah kemana nantinya.

"Akihabara."

"Eh? Aku juga dari Akihabara."

Sungmin menoleh tertarik. Tersenyum semangat pada Kyuhyun kini, "Iya? Akihabara.. _game_, _manga_, _cosplay_, dan segala keunikan lainnya?"

"Kau suka _game_ juga, Sungmin?" mata Kyuhyun tanpa sadar berbinar kini, berharap jika ada seseorang disini yang bisa menjadi _partner_-nya dalam _gaming_ ria.

Alis pemuda yang lebih pendek berkerut, "Tidak terlalu. _Game_ itu ―membosankan sebenarnya, _road_ _racing_ jauh lebih seru."

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin memukulkan ransel hitam di punggungnya ini pada pemuda yang telah dengan percaya dirinya berani berkata bahwa _gaming_ adalah perbuatan membosankan. Bagaimana bisa orang ini melabeli sesuatu yang menjadi jalan hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan 'membosankan'? Tapi―

"_Road racing_? Kau **bisa** _road racing_?"

"Aku tidak tahu tujuanmu bertanya seperti, tapi jika maksudmu adalah apakah aku bisa mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan raya jawabannya ya. Tidak perlu menatap meremehkan padaku, Kyuhyun, dan kita sudah sampai. _Science six_ bukan?"

Si pecinta _game_ menatap pada pintu yang diatasnya terukir signa '_Science Six'_ berwarna biru muda. Kembali mengalihkan pandang pada Sungmin dan berujar, "Bukannya meremehkan, hanya memastika, mungkin? Dan terimakasih telah mengantarku, Sungmin."

Sungmin mengerutkan kening sekarang. "Kau tidak memanggilku, '_hyung'_ Kyuhyun?"

"Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun ―akhirnya mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Menatap Sungmin yang kini menyilangkan dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak sopan sekali." Komentarnya datar.

Ganti Kyuhyun yang terkekeh sekarang, "Lalu.. apa sesi _making out_-mu di koridor tadi bisa dikatakan sopan, Sungmin **_hyung_**?"

"Ck~ kau memang murid baru disini, ternyata." Sungmin balas menyeringai sekarang. Mendorong tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun ke dinding disamping pintu, dan mencengkeram kerah seragamnya lembut. "Kau harus mulai bisa membedakan mana yang menurutmu sopan, dan aturan 'sopan' disini, Kyuhyun. Bersikap pintarlah, atau kau hanya akan menjadi anak _naïf_ yang terbuang di _Saint_, mengerti sayang?"

Dia memandang menggoda pada Cho bungsu itu, sama sekali tak gentar dengan tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dari pada tubuh sang _hoobae_. "Baik – baiklah disini."

―dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membeku saat satu kecupan lembut dilayangkan Sungmin pada bibirnya sebagi penutup.

'_Shit!_ Tunggu pembalasanku nanti, Lee _fuckin'_ Sungmin!'

.

.

.

_Continued to scene three…_

* * *

**Update kilat untuk kaliaann! Wooahh~~ saya beneran ga nyangka waktu buka email n nemu respon kalian yang begini hangat, ini karena kalian suka idenya atau karena kalian suka ratenya? #senyumcuriga #digebukin**

**Sekali lagi ini ratem bukan karena adanya sex scene okay? ^^v Daann kalau ada yg tanya kenapa ming liar banget disini, tunggu scene berikutnya, aja~ semuanya bakal dijelasin perlahan - lahan kok~ XDD**

**Untuk scene tiganya, saya ga janji bakal update secepet ini. Karena yah,, bukannya mau ngeles, tapi emang saya banyak alasan. -_-v**

**Oke deh,, terimakasih banyak buat 94 review dan 37 fave untuk cerita ini yaa~ bener2 minta ma'af karena ga bisa bales review kalian satu2, tapi saya sudah baca berulang kali kok, dan saya pasti ngakak gaje saat nemu bejibun reviewer yg mau jadi cewek kesekiannya ming. Saya juga mau woy! #digamparkyu -_-v**

**saya harap sih ch ini juga bakal disambut sehangat itu, walau dengan jalan cerita yang a la kadarnya ini~ T^T #bow**

**Terimakasih banyak kawan~ #pelukhangatsatusatu XDDD**


	3. Scene Three

Pukul 12.10 PM sekarang.

Menandakan waktu istirahat panjang guna pengalihan kegiatan belajar mengajar dari kelas _mayor_ ke kelas _minor_ hingga sore nanti. Kantin terlihat di padati oleh murid _Saint_ yang tengah berburu guna mengisi perut yang telah kosong semenjak beberapa jam lalu. Sementara koridor dan kelas – kelas sepi ditinggalkan penghuninya yang lebih memilih berebut makanan guna bekal kelas _minor_ yang pasti melelahkan saat sore menjelang.

"Min _hyung_,"

"Hn?" Lee Sungmin menjawab tanpa menoleh. Masih tetap duduk bersandar nyaman pada besi pembatas di atap katedral kelas _minor_. Mata sewarna _caramel_ cairnya juga tak berpindah dari gumpalan awan putih di atas.

"Aku tadi melihatmu bersama Jiyoung. Pacar baru, atau korban baru?"

Si _blonde_ bertubuh mungil itu terkekeh sekarang. Menatap menantang pada sang _dongsaeng_ ―tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang berani mengusik Lee Sungmin yang perkasa di atap katedral favoritnya, selain dua _dongsaeng_ kembarnya itu― dengan dua tangan yang tersilang di dada.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tawa khasnya terdengar, mampu menarik tawa yang lain dari Lee Hyukjae. "Wajahnya cukup cantik untuk dijadikan pacar, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menarik."

"Kalau kau mencari yang _sexy_, gandeng saja Hyorin, _hyung_. Kau pasti tak akan dikecewakan nanti."

Satu tawa lagi lolos dari bibir _pink_ tipis itu, kali ini diakhiri dengan seringai menggoda dan bibir bawah yang tergigit. "Dia gadis yang keras kepala, Hyorin itu. Sekalipun dia tak menolak saat ku goda, tapi prinsipnya tegas sekali. _No sex without relationship_. Gadis yang menakjubkan."

"Kau makin parah saja," celutuk Eunhyuk. Lee tengah itu, mendudukan diri di samping sang _hyung_ kini. Turut mengamati gumpalan putih yang terlihat indah juga menikmati angin segar musim panas. "Mau sampai kapan?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Tatap mata _hazel_nya perlahan mengeras, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan yang akan di layangkan sang _dongsaeng_. "Bukankah dulu kalian yang menyuruhku mencari pacar? Aku sudah melakukannya, bukan?"

"Tapi bukan seperti itu! Bukan seperti yang 'ini', _hyung_."

"Berhentilah membahasnya."

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Berusaha menahan tangis yang pasti merebak saat bahasan _'sensitive'_ ini terangkat diantara mereka. "Ma'af Min _hyung_.. ma'af karena kami tidak bisa menjaganya―"

"Ssshhtt.. kau ini kenapa? Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak pernah menyalahkan kalian?" Suara Lee sulung itu melunak saat melihat tangis _dongsaeng_nya. Dengan satu hela napas, dibawanya sosok Eunhyuk yang mulai menangis dalam pelukan. Langsung di sambut dengan dua tangan yang mengalung erat di pundak.

"Tapi gara – gara itu _hyung_ jadi seperti ini.. a-aku dan Donghae merindukan _hyung_ yang du-dulu."

"Aku tidak kemana―"

"YAK! kau menyuruhku pergi mencari makan siang sementara kalian berpelukan disini? Tega sekali kau tidak mengajakku, Eunhyuk-_ah_!"

Suara _dongsaeng_nya yang lain mau tak mau membuat Sungmin memutar bola mata bosan. Segera melepas pelukannya dengan Eunhyuk dan melambai kearah Donghae yang baru saja membuka pintu atap. Ditanganya tampak beberapa bungkus roti dan _snack_, juga tiga botol jus _strawberry_, ―permintaan (baca: perintah) Eunhyuk sepertinya.

"Se-sebenarnya kalian bicara apa? Ke-kenapa Eunhyuk-_ah_ menangis? Min _hyung_ juga.. kenapa kau terlihat sedih _hyung_? Siapa yang berani menyakitimu? Bilang padaku, biar aku menghajarnya _hyungie_!"

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Hae-_ya_." jawab Sungmin setelah Lee Donghae mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Pemuda tampan itu sontak menarik rambut pirangnya frustasi saat melihat mata indah Lee bungsu itu juga mulai berair. Sehati dengan saudara kembarnya yang hingga sekarang tak kunjung berhenti dari tangisnya.

"_Aigo_~ kalian ini, di depan para siswi saja sok keren, kenapa di depanku jadi cengeng dan manja begini, hah?!"

―dan Lee Sungmin semakin berhasrat untuk membenturkan kepala ke tembok terdekat saat duo kembar Lee ini dengan kompak berteriak dan menghamburkan diri ke pelukannya.

"Itu karena kami _dongsaeng_mu, _hyungie_~!"

.

* * *

**―Club No. 1―**

.

Yaoi | KyuMin [always belongs to each other] | Chaptered |NaughtyKyuMin | Mature Contents | Rated M | Romance, Drama | Lee Brothers 3 | AU! School Life

.

**Scene Three**

.

_Kepindahannya kembali ke Korea membuat Kyuhyun menemukan banyak hal baru. Dari mulai sekolahan beraturan aneh milik keluarganya, hingga si manis Lee Sungmin yang terlihat liar dibanding wajahnya. "It's not school, there's just Club No. 1"_

* * *

.

Layaknya murid _Sapphire_ _Arts International High School_ yang lain, Cho Kyuhyun juga tengah transit di kantin luas yang berada di lantai satu katedral utama sekarang. Duduk di salah satu meja yang berada paling dekat dengan pemandangan lapangan lebar _Saint_, dengan dua tangan yang tersilang di dada. Sama sekali enggan menyentuh makan siang yang sudah tersaji apik di depannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar – benar penasaran apa yang dilihat Sungmin _hyung_ darimu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk. Menangkap bayang sang sepupu ―Choi Siwon, yang telah selesai mengambil pesanannya.

"Kau tidak lebih tampan dari pada aku, sangat kurang ajar, badanmu juga kerempeng, lalu.. _okay_, kau mungkin **sedikit**" ―dia memberi tekanan keras di kata terakhir tadi, "lebih pintar dariku. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak menemukan alasan apapun yang bisa membuatnya menciummu."

Sang _magnae_ hanya mendengus. Menyeringai angkuh pada Siwon yang telah mendudukan diri di depannya. "Heh.. kau terdengar seperti fans yang tidak rela melihat idolanya berciuman dengan orang lain, tahu?"

Siwon mendelik kesal. "_M_-_mwo_?!"

"Kau menyukainya 'kan, _hyung_? Lee Sungmin itu? Makanya kau marah saat aku bercerita bahwa dia sudah dengan kurang ajarnya menciumku tadi pagi."

"Ck.. banyak yang menyukainya disini, Kyu."

"Termasuk kau," angguk Kyuhyun telak. Pemuda pecinta _game_ itu kini menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Mengamati keadaan kantin mewah yang tak kunjung sepi ini. Mencari sosok―

"Lee Sungmin? Kau tidak akan menemukannya disini."

―yang baru saja disebut Choi Siwon tadi, sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Tidak perlu mengelak, kau payah sekali dalam berakting tahu?"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola mata bosan. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Choi Siwon."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan―"

"Ya. Kau melakukannya,"

"Tapi 'kan―"

"Kau menyukai Lee Sungmin. Apa perlu ku jabarkan alasan kenapa aku menebak begitu?"

Siwon mendecak tak sabar. Dia memang tidak akan menang dalam berdebat dengan bocah ini, ternyata. "_Okay_, _okay_! Aku memang menyukainya. Puas?"

"Puas sekali," satu lagi seringai menyebalkan Kyuhyun ―hanya versi Choi Siwon, karena sebenarnya seringai si anak baru ini cukup menyedot perhatian beberapa siswi yang kebetulan duduk di dekat mereka. "Jadi.. Lee Sungmin itu sebenarnya _straight_, atau.. _gay_?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Ck.. kau tahu dia dari A sampai Z, _hyung_. Masa sekedar orientasi seksualnya saja tidak tahu?"

Siwon mendelik kini, benar – benar berhasrat untuk mencekik adik kandung Cho Heechul ini. _Dasar setan bersaudara! Dua – duanya tidak ada yang tahu sopan santun_ ―"Memang kau pikir aku itu siapanya, hah?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang _fans_-nya?"

"Kau benar – benar sialan, Kyuhyun." sang _hyung_ kembali mengurut dada kini. Menahan mulutnya untuk lebih berhati – hati agar tidak melontarkan ungkapan lain yang 'tidak-sewajarnya-diucapkan-oleh-_The-Soldier-of-Light_'. Berikan Choi Siwon yang taat ini kesabaran tingkat dewa, Tuhan~

"Berhenti menyebutku sebagai fans Sungmin _hyung_, mengerti? _Okay_, aku mungkin menyukainya, tapi aku juga tidak tahu orientasi seksualnya. Dia selalu terlihat main – main dalam menjalin hubungan. _Player_, kau tahu? Walau dia banyak bermain wanita, tapi tidak sedikit juga para siswa yang beruntung berkencan dengannya. Yah.. walau hanya untuk beberapa jam."

"Beberapa jam?"

"Dua jam. Rekor tersingkat bagi anak tingkat satu yang malang, dan seminggu yang paling lama. Hah.. dengan**ku**."

"Kau juga **bekas** Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon?!"

"Aishh jangan keras – keras bodoh! Kau membuatku malu." Siwon nyaris akan melempar segelas _orange_ _juice_ di depannya saat si _magnae_ dengan kurang ajarnya meneriakinya seperti itu. "Dan apa maksudmu 'bekas'? kau pikir aku barang, hah? Dasar bocah setan."

_Magnae_ itu terkekeh mengejek kini, menyomot sepotong kentang goreng dari piring di depannya dan menyahut santai. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan _deathglare_ _hyung_nya. "Lalu kau mau di sebut apa? Mantan? Yang seperti kau terlalu bagus disebut mantan, _hyung_. Lee Sungmin itu _player_, dan tidak lucu jika aku menyebut nyaris separuh dari murid disini adalah mantannya, bukan? 'Bekas' terdengar lebih pantas."

"Mulutmu memang lebih baik diam, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak ingat kau adalah sepupu dan teman kecilku, kupastikan lehermu sudah patah sekarang."

"Ouch, aku takut sekali _hyung_~"

Masih tawa santai yang menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu, dan tentu diimbangi dengan ekspresi kesal tingkat dewa dari _hyung_nya. Beberapa siswi yang berada di samping mereka mulai saling berbisik sekarang, antara kagum dan penasaran dengan si tampan berseragam asing yang tengah duduk dengan ketua murid mereka. Tentu, reputasi Choi Siwon disini sendiri juga bagus.

Dia tampan, putra pemilik jaringan _department store_ terbesar di South Korea, menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid, pula. Sudah tentu siapa yang disebelahnya akan menjadi sorotan bukan? Apalagi jika ditambah fakta bahwa dia yang disebelah Siwon itu sendiri memiliki wajah yang layak di sejajarkan dengan tiga _Playboy_ menawan nan fenomenal disini ―Lee _Brothers_, tentu pandangan mereka tidak akan jauh dari kagum, bukan?

Hm~ kau juga akan segera merasakan 'keras'nya _Saint High School_, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dari pada itu, kenapa kau bilang Lee Sungmin tidak ada disini, _hyung_? Memang kemana dia?"

Siwon yang menggunakan hening mereka tadi untuk menyantap makan siangnya kembali menaruh perhatian pada Kyuhyun. Menyambar _juice_-nya sekilas, sebelum menyahut pelan "Tidak tahu juga. Setahuku, Sungmin _hyung_ tidak suka dengan keramaian. Orang itu kadang terlihat aneh, dia seperti.. mempunyai _double_ _personality_. Kadang ramah, tapi kadang juga luar biasa dingin. Susah ditebak."

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat kini, mengernyit bertanya "Dari tadi kau memanggilnya 'Sungmin _hyung_' terus, apa kau memang dekat dengannya?"

Kini Siwon menjawab dengan didahului hela napas pasrah. Kembali meminum _orange juice_-nya yang tinggal separuh sekilas sembari berujar, "Aku memang mengenalnya sejak kami masuk di sini, karena dia juga aktif di bela diri. Tapi sekalipun Sungmin hyung pernah menerima ajakan kencanku, aku tetap tidak tahu seperti apa dia sebenarnya. Karena itu, dibilang dekat dengannya sih tidak, hanya karena Lee Sungmin memang orang yang cukup ramah dengan orang baru. Tapi untuk dekat secara _personal_, nyaris tidak mungkin. Dia orang yang tertutup perihal dirinya, Kyu.

Jika ditanya siapa orang yang benar – benar mengenal Lee Sungmin luar dalam, ya pasti si kembar Lee itu. Bohong kalau ada orang selain mereka yang bilang dia kenal baik dengan Lee Sungmin."

"Tapi," Siwon menatap Kyuhyun curiga sekarang, "kenapa kau dari tadi bertanya tentang Sungmin _hyung_ terus? Kau.. jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya?!"

Kyuhyun balas mendelik marah sekarang, "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan cara untuk membalasnya, tahu? Dia sudah seenaknya menciumku tadi pagi, jadi sudah sepantasnya dia mendapat pembalasan dariku, dan sebagai informasimu, kau harus mengorek sebanyak mungkin informasi dari lawanmu sebelum memutuskan melawannya seperti apa. Kau mengerti _hyung_?" tegas si _magnae_, dia menyambar gelas berisi _green tea_ dingin di depannya. Meneguknya sekilas dan kembali berujar, "Aku bertanya banyak bukan berarti aku menyukainya, bodoh. Siapa juga yang mau menjadi bekasnya yang entah-ke-sekian."

"Kau yakin bisa menolak pesona Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau tidak takut termakan ucapanmu sendiri, nantinya?" cibir Siwon sanksi.

Heh.. Jujur saja, pesona yang di miliki Lee Sungmin itu mengerikan. Dia bisa menjeratmu masuk dalam rengkuhannya tanpa bisa kau tolak, dan tentu saja, begitu kau sudah masuk dalam perangkap manisnya, pemuda manis itu bisa memakanmu bak kantong semar yang telah berhasil menangkap mangsanya. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas darinya. Tidak, sekalipun dia sendiri yang mendepakmu pergi darinya.

Yah.. hampir seperti Choi Siwon yang malang.

"Kau akan menyesal jika berani bermain – main dengannya, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kuperingatkan itu."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun mengeras sekarang. _Excited_, seolah dia tengah menghadapi game paling menengangkan sekaligus menakjubkan yang pernah ada. Dagunya mulai tertumpu pada dua tangannya yang saling bertaut, tak lupa dengan bibir merah yang mulai mengukir seringai penuh gairah.

"Heh~ sebenarnya, sejak kau mengenalkanku pada sosoknya, aku sudah penasaran, _hyung_. Apakah dia benar – benar sehebat itu? Dan sepertinya aku sudah mendapat ide bagus untuk pembalasanku nanti. Kau memberiku ide bagus, _hyung_!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia _player_, 'kan? Tinggal lawan api dengan api yang lebih besar, karena terlalu membosankan jika harus langsung dilawan dengan air."

Siwon semakin mengernyit _skeptic_ kini, menatap Kyuhyun yang seolah tengah kesurupan setan (?) dengan sepasang mata penuh antisipasi. "Kau.. tidak berniat untuk menjadi _gay_ bukan?"

"Perempuan atau lelaki tidak masalah untukku," jawab Kyuhyun diplomatis. "Lagi pula, ini hanya sekedar permainan. Tarik ulur, hingga salah satunya 'jatuh' dan 'menyerah'."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, _dongsaeng_-_ah_."

"Ck.. kau tidak tahu siapa aku, _hyung_? Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun dalam _game_." _Magnae_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, kembali membentuk satu seringai yang menunjukan seberapa yakin ―dan angkuhnya dia yang sekarang.

Satu seringai yang mampu membuat Choi Siwon ini berhasrat tinggi untuk menenekuk – nekuk mukanya yang menyebalkan itu. _Seriously, he just so damn brat!_

"Dan lagi, jika seandainya aku harus jatuh di permainan ini, maka dia juga harus ikut jatuh bersama**ku**. _Wait_ _me_, Lee _fuckin'_ Sungmin."

* * *

Bel sebagai tanda dimulainya kelas _minor_ baru saja berbunyi beberapa saat lalu.

Katedral megah yang terletak di bagian dalam _Saint High School_ mulai diserbu para murid yang bersiap guna memulai kelas _minor_ mereka. Cho Kyuhyun juga salah satunya, sendirian, karena _Singing Class_ berada di lantai teratas. Berlawanan arah dengan _Acting_ _Class_ yang diambil sang sepupu ―Choi Siwon. Pemuda yang masih menggunakan seragam lamanya di Akihabara itu masih berjalan santai. Berbelok dan akhirnya berhenti di salah satu ruangan yang didepannya berisigna _'Singing Class ―Kim Jongwoon'_ dengan tinta biru itu.

"Oh? Kau murid baru itu? Adik _Mr_. Cho?"

Itu adalah sambutan yang diterimanya begitu kakinya melangkah pada ruangan lebar penuh kaca ini. Beberapa _instrument_ dari mulai gitar, piano, biola dan entah-apa-lagi-namanya terletak teratur di bagian sudut. Sedang para muridnya sudah mulai rapi mendudukan diri di lantai cokelat muda di bagian tengah.

"Ya, _Seongsaengnim_. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."

"Aku Kim Jongwoon, biasa dipanggil Yesung. Salah satu _trainer_ di _Singing Class_."

Sang _seongsaengnim_ yang tengah mengenakan kaos _turtle_ _neck_ hijau muda itu tersenyum. Menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum menuntunnya berjalan ke arah para muridnya berada. "_Okay, class_. Perkenalkan, teman baru kalian sore ini, silahkan Kyuhyun."

Yang disebut namanya mengangguk, "Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_, pindahan dari Akihabara."

"Hanya itu?" Yesung mengernyit.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan bahu yang terangkat tak acuh. Matanya beredar, menelisik bagaimana rupa mereka yang akan menjadi _classmate_-nya selama dua tahun kedepan. Dia bisa menarik kesimpulan jika _minor class_ merupakan campuran dari berbagai tingkatan. Lagi pula, Siwon tadi juga sempat bercerita bahwa kelas sore ini sedikit berbeda dengan _mayor class_ di siang hari. Karena―

"Baiklah, seperti yang kau lihat Kyuhyun, kau disini dipisahkan bukan karena tingkatan di kelas _mayor_-mu. Tapi berdasarkan kemampuanmu dalam bernyanyi, karena _Mr_. Cho sendiri yang merekomendasikanmu untuk berada di kelasku, aku ingin melihat seberapa talenta yang kau miliki. Jadi, bersedia menunjukan kemampuanmu?"

―disini dia bisa berada satu kelas dengan Lee Sungmin.

Ya, sang bintang paling fenomenal yang saat ini tengah duduk di bagian pojok itu. Terlihat tak acuh dengan apapun yang tengah berlangsung di depan kelas, dan memilih sibuk sendiri dengan gitar putih ditangannya. Melihat itu semua, tak ayal Kyuhyun semakin mengulas lebar seringainya. Menoleh pada Yesung yang masih menunggu disamping, dan menjawab mantap.

"Tentu saja seongsaengnim."

―ini semakin menarik saja.

.

.

.

_Continued to scene four…_

* * *

**Yeaahh.. UPDATE~! thanks banget untuk 162 review kalian... kembali saya dibuat siyok gegara sambutan kalian yang masih seanget inii.. #bow oh iya, untuk yang tanya..**

**#HaeHyuk kembar? ga bakal ada HaeHyuk disini dong?**

**Yep.. ga bakal ada slight pairing laen disini. Coz saya tipe orang yg ga suka make slight pair dalam FF. Karena pasti bakal mlibet (?) n muter2 critanya. Paling slight juga Ming n korban2nya.. *senyummanis* XDDD**

**#Bajunya kyu lengan pendek ya?**

**Iya,, jadi model baju kyu di Akihabara itu lengan pendek, jadi bisa merasakan halusnya kulit Lee Sungmin. Ato setidaknya, anggep aja gitu oke? -_-v**

**#Kok ming jadi kelliatan lebih seme disini? Si kyu ga uke kan?**

**Bujug dah.. tenang aja, saya alergi Uke!kyu.. kagak rhido lahir batin kalo ampe si bunny nakal itu jadi semenya kyu. Tunggu tanggal mainnya aja oke? #wink**

**#Abdet kilat or Abdet yg panjang yaa**

**Soal yg ini saya angkat tangan oke? Karena yg namanya abdet kilat dan abdet panjang itu tergantung mood, readers sayang, ga pernah ada dikamus saya jugaa... ma'af... *sembahsujud***

**#Senbonzakura, TnU, Ascendead Master blahblahblah dilanjutin ga?**

**Tetep dilanjut kok, cuma ga tahu kapan -_-v coz mood saya lagi ga enak buat ngetik itu ff njilemet(?) yg penuh diksi ruwet. Sekali lagi mianhaeee T.T**

**Kayanya itu doang deh,, maaf karena ga ada review replays secara personal, dan sambutan hangat yang lain masih selalu ditunggu kawan... *Pelukhhangatsatusatu* XDDDD**


	4. Scene Four

_Kimi ga otona ni natteku sono kisetsu ga  
Kanashii uta de afurenai you ni_

_Saigo ni nani ka kimi ni tsutaetakute  
"Sayonara" ni kawaru kotoba wo boku wa sagashiteta_

―dan ya.

Sesuai prediksi Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin di sudut sana langsung menoleh begitu lantunan lagu dalam _Nihon_-_go_ itu terucap olehnya. Menatap sang anak baru dengan dahi putih yang mengernyit cantik serta tak lupa pandangan penuh pertimbangan.

Cho bungsu itu berusaha keras untuk tidak menampilkan seringai kemengan di wajahnya. Karena ―_hey!_ Dia sedang menyanyikan lagu _ballad_ saat ini. Sekalipun suaranya tetap berada di batas sewajarnya, merdu serta dalam guna menghayati lagu bermakana sedih itu, tapi tidak lucu bukan jika seringai setan itu muncul saat menyanyikan lagu sendu tersebut?

Bisa – bisa Yesung menganggapnya gila. Tapi ―Oh, seperti bakal ada yang mengerti artinya saja. Bodoh kau Cho! Ini Korea aishh…

"Bagus." Puji sang _seongsaengnim_ begitu Kyuhyun mengakhiri lagunya. Kepala besarnya mengangguk cukup puas, dengan satu tepukan di pundak yang juga diberikannya lagi. "Warna suaramu 'cantik', dan tekhnik menyanyi yang kau gunakan juga lumayan. Hanya perlu sedikit latihan, dan kau mungkin bisa menjadi _soloist_ terkenal kelak."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, 'Yeah, tentu saja. Kau tengah menghadapi Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon.' ―hanya dalam hati, tentu dia tidak ingin merusak reputasi 'sopan' dan 'berbakat' jika ingin menggeser posisi Lee Sungmin sebagai yang terbaik dalam _Singing_ _Class_ bukan?

"Terimakasih _Seongsaengnim_, mohon bimbingan anda."

Yesung mengangguk lagi, "Baiklah, karena kau sudah menampilkan suaramu, kurasa tidak ada salahnya menampilkan 'sajian' ringan untuk menyambut kedatanganmu kemari."

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alis bingung kini, sebelum―

"Sungmin-_ah_, mungkin, sedikit _dance_ _song_ untuk menyambut anggota baru kita?"

―_Seongsaengnim_ muda itu berujar dengan nada bangga yang kentara untuk mengganggil anak emas kesayangannya guna tampil di depan.

.

* * *

―**Club No. 1―**

.

Yaoi | KyuMin [always belongs to each other] | Chaptered |NaughtyKyuMin | Mature Contents | Rated M | Romance, Drama | Lee Brothers 3 | AU! School Life

.

**Scene Four  
**

.

_Kepindahannya kembali ke Korea membuat Kyuhyun menemukan banyak hal baru. Dari mulai sekolahan beraturan aneh milik keluarganya, hingga si manis Lee Sungmin yang terlihat liar dibanding wajahnya. "It's not school, there's just Club No. 1"_

* * *

.

Ruang kelas yang berada di lantai teratas katedral kelas _minor_ itu segera riuh dengan kasak kusuk para murid begitu ucapan terakhir sang _seongsaengnim_ terlontar. Berbagai pasang mata segera terarah pada sosok sang bintang yang masih diam di tempatnya di sudut.

Pada dia yang tengah bersandar santai pada dinding dengan gitar putih ditangan.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Tentu saja harus kau. Sambutan selamat datang harus dilakukan sebaik mungkin bukan?"

Lee Sungmin kini mendecak. Bibir tipisnya merengut tak suka, tak lupa dengan sorot mata _hazel_ yang menyiratkan pemberontakan. "Kalau aku tak mau? Kau mau apa _seongsaengnim_?"

Sang _seongsaengnim_ di depan menggeleng jengah sesaat. Sebelum mengulas satu seringai di bibirnya kemudian. "Ayolah.. tidak perlu _solo_, kau bisa memilih _partner_mu sendiri, bagaimana?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak. Beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya pemuda tampan itu mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, jangan protes untuk apapun yang kulakukan setelah ini, _deal_, _seongsaengnim_?"

"Tentu saja, _dear_. _Come on, give him your best_."

Segera setelah itu, si sulung Lee itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Dua tangannya terangkat guna merapihkan jas merah marun yang melekat ditubuhnya dalam satu tarikan, tak lupa dengan seringai nakal penuh semangat yang langsung terpasang di bibir. Sedetik kemudian, kakinya mulai melangkah lincah. Dua langkah kesamping, dengan tangan kanan yang langsung terulur di hadapan seorang siswi yang tadinya tengah sibuk dengan ponsel ditangan.

"Hyorin-_ah, come with me_?"

Sang siswi yang ditunjuk tampak dalam kejutnya sejenak. Mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya mengabaikan ponsel putihnya di lantai, dan segera menyambut tangan putih Lee Sungmin.

"_With all my heart, dear oppaya_~"

Gerutuan sebal segera menyeruak begitu Hyorin tersenyum anggun saat tangannya ditarik oleh Lee _Brothers_ sulung itu. Gadis cantik nan _sexy_ itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya lembut saat dua tangannya terangkat. Melepas jas merah marunnya dan menalikannya di pinggang, hanya menyisakan selapis kemeja putih yang melekat di badan. Senyuman tetap terpatri di wajahnya saat tangan halus Lee Sungmin turut merapihkan rambut hitam kecokelatan miliknya. Membelai lembut rambut panjang itu sebelum berakhir di pinggangnya.

"Kau mau lagu apa, sayang?"

Hyorin tampak berpikir sejenak, tak acuh akan berbagai umpatan para siswi di ruangan yang tengah menonton pertunjukan mesranya dengan sang bintang. Gadis itu dengan anggun mulai mengalungkan dua lengannya di leher Sungmin, mendekatkan tubuh keduanya dan berujar manis.

"Terserah _oppa_ saja," Sungmin tersenyum. Mengelus lembut pipi putih gadisnya yang langsung dibalas dengan senyum menggoda yang biasa. "Aku siap menarikan apapun bersama _oppa_."

Sang pemuda tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, dan tanpa canggung mengecup sekilas bibir merah Hyorin. "Baiklah, _One in Million_, bagaimana _seongsaengnim_?"

Yesung yang sejak tadi menonton _scene_ yang-harusnya-tidak-pantas-dilakukan-disekolah itu hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Melipat dua tangannya di dada sembari mengangguk jengah. "Terserahmu _dear_, dan cepatlah. Waktu kita untuk sore ini tidak banyak."

Sang murid hanya mengangguk malas. Mengeluarkan _Iphone_ hitam legam dari sakunya dan terlihat sibuk beberapa saat. Sungmin akhirnya meletakan sang ponselnya di lantai. Kembali melempar senyum menggoda kearah Hyorin, dan berujar riang.

"_Ready, dear?"_

"_Anytime, oppa."_

―dan musik berirama _hip hop_ itu pun mengalun merdu setelahnya.

"_Been all over the world  
Done a little bit of everything  
Little bit of everywhere"_

"Bagaimana? Muridku hebat bukan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat suara _baritone_ lembut itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Hanya beberapa detik tentu, karena nyatanya matanya lebih suka memandang betapa semangatnya _sexy dance_ di depan sana tengah berlangsung, ketimbang sosok wajah penuh kebanggaan sang guru.

―Bukan. Memandang bagaimana Lee Sungmin itu bergerak lincah sembari bernyanyi santai bersama gadis _sexy_ itu, tepatnya.

"Biasa saja, _seongsaengnim_."

Oh, mari kita simpan dalam hati saja tentang kebohongan Cho Kyuhyun yang itu.

_"With a little bit of everyone  
All the girls I've been with  
Things I've seen it takes much to impress  
But sure enough your glow it makes your soul stand out from all the rest, baby."_

Lee Sungmin itu tengah menggerakan tangannya di sepanjang tubuh Hyorin kini. Mereguk bagaimana indah tubuh gadis yang tengah menari bersamanya dalam satu pandang penuh gairah. Balasan tak kalah semangat di lakukan oleh Hyorin. Turut mengalungkan sebelah tangan pada leher putih sang pemuda, juga rabaan halus di dada bidangnya yang tertutup kemeja putih.

"_Girl you're so one in a million. You are~"_

Sungmin menggigit bibir pelan. Kini berlutut dengan dua tangan yang menangkup penuh pinggang ramping Hyorin. Sepasang mata sewarna _caramel_ cairnya mendongak, menatap gadisnya dengan pandang penuh pengharapan. Bagai jerat sang elang yang tengah menarik kelinci manisnya untuk dimangsa kemudian. Tak terbantahkan, lagi penuh magis yang seolah tak tertolak bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"_Baby you're the best I ever had  
Best I ever had  
And I'm certain that  
There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this"_

"Aku tahu kau bohong, karena menyanyi sambil melakukan _dance_ bukan hal mudah. Apalagi yang dilakukan secara langsung dan tanpa latihan. Tidakkah kau bisa mendengar suara muridku yang tetap stabil disamping gerakan lincahnya?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendecak tak suka saat sindiran santai itu terdengar di telinganya. Kepala berambut ikalnya kini melengos sinis kearah lain. Mana saja, asal mata gelapnya tidak harus memandang ekspresi-bodoh-tapi-menusuk milik sang guru.

_Hell_! Memang sih, Kyuhyun mengakui kalau _dance song_ itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan ―apalagi olehnya yang sama sekali awam soal gerak tubuh lincah nan menawan itu. Hanya saja, dia tidak biasa mendengar seorang guru yang terus – terusan memuji muridnya saat dia, _The Almighty Cho Kyuhyun_ itu ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun terbiasa di puji, dan bukan mendengarkan pujian untuk orang lain.

Ughh ―mungkin 'iri' adalah kata yang paling pas untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaan sang bungsu Cho itu saat ini.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Lee Sungmin tidak sesempurna itu."

Ucapan terakhir sang _seongsaengnim_ nampaknya mampu menarik (lagi) perhatiaan Kyuhyun yang sempat tersedot habis oleh si bintang _Saint_ itu. "Maksud anda?"

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Jangan kau kira aku tidak melihat kilat persaingan yang ada di matamu, _dear_. Aku tidak tahu permasalahan macam apa yang membuatmu memilih Lee Sungmin sebagai sosok rival, tapi aku tahu pasti kalau kau ingin 'menang' darinya. Benar, bukan?"

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum ―menyeringai, tepatnya. Dengan mata yang tak lepas dari 'sambutan selamat datang' yang tengah disajikan Sungmin di depan. "Anda mengamati terlalu jauh."

"Tapi aku yakin hasil pengamatanku benar, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"_There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this"_

Sementara itu, Sungmin telah selesai melagukan lirik terakhirnya. Masih bergerak lincah bersama Hyorin yang tak kalah berbakat, sembari menebar seringai nakal yang tak lepas dari bibir. Sudah tak sedikit lagi umpatan yang kini dengan frontalnya tertuju pada si gadis yang sekarang direngkuh pinggangnya oleh Sungmin itu.

Terlebih saat _music_ berakhir, dan menyisakan satu _scene_ penutup yang ―yah.. termasuk adegan tidak senonoh sebenarnya. Seperti saat sang pemuda yang dengan sigap memerangkap bahu mungil Hyorin dan memberikan satu ciuman penuh di bibir merahnya. Tanpa ragu memiringkan kepala dan memainkan dagu mulus gadis yang dengan pasrah mengalungkan dua tangannya di leher Lee Sungmin tersebut.

Keduanya sama sekali tak ragu untuk memperdalam ciuman panas itu. Kini memainkan lidah hingga ceceran _saliva_ dan lenguhan nikmat turut terdengar. Sungmin semakin liar menggerakan tangan putihnya guna meraba _sensual_ punggung gadisnya. Menjamah kulit halus yang tertutupi oleh kemeja putih tipis itu dan membiarkan tangan Hyorin yang bergerilya melepas kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Okay, _dear_. Cukup sampai disitu."

Teguran tegas Yesung menjadi penutup _scene_ panas dua orang di depan sana. Meski banyak gerutuan dan pandangan sebal yang terarah pada mereka ―pada Hyorin tepatnya, tapi riuh rendah tepuk tangan yang meriah juga terdengar menyambut. Yah.. tidak salah bukan?

Baik Sungmin maupun Hyorin melakukan yang terbaik kali ini. _Sexy dance_ yang benar – benar panas, tapi juga berkualitas. Oh ―sudahkah aku berkata bahwa Hyorin itu juga anak didik kesayangan Yesung _Seongsaengnim_?

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun? kau masih berkata yang seperti itu 'biasa' saja?" Yesung melirik meremehkan pada si anak baru yang terdiam di sebelahnya. Mengamati bagaimana mata hitam kelam bocah itu yang tertuju penuh pada Sungmin dan Hyorin yang masih beradegan mesra di depan.

Saling membersihkan _saliva_ bekas ciuman panas keduanya dengan senyum menggoda yang tak luntur dari masing – masing bibir.

"Ahh.. kau belum mengenalnya ya? Gadis itu bernama Kim Hyojung, akrab di sapa Hyorin. Dia juga berbakat, kalau kau tanya. Selain _dance_ yang kau lihat tadi, tekhnik menyanyi juga warna suaranya pun menakjubkan. Jika kau ingin menjadi yang terbaik disini, jangan remehkan gadis itu, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kini. Menatap sinis punggung Yesung _seongsaengnim_ yang kini telah berjalan di depannya dengan gerutuan panjang dalam hati. _'Awas kalian semua.'_

"Baiklah _class_, kita sudah melihat pertunjukan menarik dari Sungmin-_ah_ tadi. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan pelajaran tentang _instrument music_ yang kemarin. Ambil _instrument_ kalian masing – masing. Ahh ―Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau mau pakai _instrument_ apa?"

"Piano, saja."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti kini, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk menuju sebentuk _black_ _piano_ menawan di sudut. Si bungsu Cho itu mengangguk mengerti, kini berjalan dengan napas yang kadang mendengus sebal. Terlebih saat matanya menangkap sosok yang telah selesai dengan _perform_nya tadi tengah melempar seringai angkuh padanya.

Berdiri dengan sebelah tangan yang tertumpu pada piano yang dituju Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali mengacak rambut pirang _platinum_nya yang (terlihat) luar biasa lembut.

Yah.. seolah menjawab ajakan perang tak terucap yang entah kapan dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya.

'_Sialan, kenapa mata cokelat itu begitu menjerat, huh?!'_

.

.

.

_Continued to scene five…_

* * *

**Pendek memang, sengaja sih.. habis siders chapter lalu mengerikan jumlahnya… #plak! Becanda dear.. -_-v**

**Terimakasih untuk sambutan hangatnya chapter lalu kawan… saya akan usahakan update cepat untuk mengganti update-an super pendek di tanggal special ini 13-07-13 XDDD**

**Semoga kalian masih berkenan mengoreksi kesalahan saya di ff ini yaaa… dan karena ini hari special, yang jadi siders sejak awal, sesekali muncul dong, ga lucu kan kalo kalian hanya muncul saat ff ini di pindah di wp dan pake password nantinyaa… XDD**

**Heheh.. saya sayang kalian, semoga kalian juga sayang saya oke? Last,**

**HAPPY KYUMIN DAY / / 13713**

_From Ryusei Aki, to you._


	5. Scene Five

Hari ini adalah beberapa hari sejak kemarin.

_Friday morning_, tepatnya. Hari dimana hanya ada ekskul yang akan berlangsung seharian. Tanpa buku dan pensil, tanpa rumus dan hafalan. Oh.. ini surga bagi para pelajar _Saint_ rasanya.

Gerbang megah di depan sana sudah sejak tadi dilewati oleh lalu lalang murid yang hendak memasuki kawasan sekolah. Jas merah marun tampak bertebaran di mana – mana, karena itulah seragam wajib yang harus dikenakan saat ekskul. Jas merah marun dan celana krem, dengan kaos bebas yang menjadi pengganti kemeja putih di dalamnya.

Matahari semakin meninggi, dan Ducati merah cerah yang biasa hadir di _Saint_ mulai terlihat. Bedanya, tidak ada sosok Lee Sungmin yang menjadi penunggang motor keren itu, tapi Cho Kyuhyun ―yang akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan seragam almameternya, dengan _helm_ berwana senada di kepala. Pemuda tinggi itu memakirkan motor kesayangannya di tempat parkir yang tersedia. Tidak juga, sebenarnya. Karena Kyuhyun _memang_ sengaja memarkir motornya di sana. Di tempat yang terdekat dengan mobil Ferrari keren yang biasa tergeletak angkuh.

Oh.. jangan bertanya siapa. Lee _Brothers_, tentu saja.

Kyuhyun melepas _helm_nya cepat, tak berniat sok keren ―walau beberapa siswi yang kebetulan masih berada di area parkir memang melihatnya seperti 'itu', jangan salahkan juga tampangnya yang di atas rata – rata, sih. Sekarang, dengan balutan jas keren khas murid _Saint_ dan motor gagah sekelas ducati, bukan salah Kyuhyun jika sudah ada paling sedikit selusin siswi yang tersenyum dan mengedip penuh arti padanya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas sekali. Mengamati _spot_ kosong disebelah motornya yang masih tersiram sinar keemasan mentari pagi. Choi Siwon yang memberinya informasi ini sebenarnya. Tempat parkir yang berada di sebelah luar gedung tinggi di depannya. _Spot_ dimana Ferrari dan Ducati merah menyala milik Lee Brothers biasa terparkir.

"Sepuluh menit lagi masuk. Tapi kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Tersenyum sopan saat satu kerlingan menggoda dari seorang siswi berambut cokelat panjang menyapanya dan kembali membenahi jas merah marunnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku masuk lebih dulu." Putusnya akhirnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dari Ducati merahnya. Mengalungkan ransel hitamnya di salah satu pundak dan melangkah pergi. Mengabaikan niatnya untuk 'memata – matai' para Lee bersaudara itu. Yah.. jangan bertanya untuk 'apa'. Karena jawabannya sudah terlalu jelas. Jika ingin menang 'perang', maka kau butuh strategi; dan jika kau ingin membuat strategi, maka kau harus mendapatkan banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui dari musuhmu. Pengamatan, benar? _Think_ _smart, bro_… Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan mau masuk dalam suatu permainan jika dia tidak yakin akan menang di akhir nanti.

Ahh.. tapi sepertinya nasib baik tidak sedang bersama si _magnae_ tampan itu. Buktinya, tepat semenit sejak kakinya melangkah keluar dari tempat parkir, iring – iringan Ducati merah cerah dan Ferrari berwarna sama mulai tampak dari gerbang. Diiringi jerit kagum yang biasa, dan kerumunan para siswi yang tetap sama.

Lee Sungmin menurunkan _helm_ hitam kelamnya. Sedikit mengernyit saat menemukan sebentuk Ducati yang sama persis seperti motornya. Bedanya hanya pada helm merah gelap yang tergeletak anggun disana.

"Kalian tahu siapa pemilik motor ini?" Sungmin bertanya pada sosok Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar mobil.

Donghae hanya menggeleng polos. Tanpa canggung mencium sayang pipi kiri Sungmin (kebiasaan masa kecil yang mendarah daging sebenarnya) sekilas dan langsung menyeret dua gadis ditangannya keluar lahan parkir. Eunhyuk yang sekarang telah berhasil mengambil tasnya di jok belakang kini keluar mobil. Menguncinya, dan berujar "Tidak tahu _hyung_, bukankah biasanya tidak ada murid yang bersedia memarkir kendaraan mereka disini?"

―dan dengan itu, si tengah Lee itu juga melenggang pergi. Dengan masing – masing lengan yang digandeng dua siswi dan setelah meninggalkan kecupan sayang di pipi sang _hyung_, tentu. Sungmin mendecak, berniat mengabaikan para gadis yang masih menatapnya berharap sebelum akhirnya menoleh saat merasa lengannya ditarik.

"_Oppa_ masih berniat mencari tahu siapa pemilik Ducati merah itu? Aku bisa memberi tahu _oppa_ asal Min _oppa_ masih ingat namaku."

.

* * *

**―Club No. 1―**

.

Yaoi | KyuMin [always belongs to each other] | Chaptered |NaughtyKyuMin | Mature Contents | Rated M | Romance, Drama | Lee Brothers 3 | AU! School Life

.

**Scene Five**

.

_Kepindahannya kembali ke Korea membuat Kyuhyun menemukan banyak hal baru. Dari mulai sekolahan beraturan aneh milik keluarganya, hingga si manis Lee Sungmin yang terlihat liar dibanding wajahnya. "It's not school, there's just Club No. 1"_

* * *

.

Lantai dua katredral ketiga.

Disana Cho Kyuhyun berada sekarang. Tengah berkutat asyik dengan puluhan _chip_ mungil berbagai ukuran dan rakitan warna – warni berbagai bentuk. _Robotic_ _club_, tentu. Hal ini bukan hobi si pemuda tampan itu sebenarnya. Tapi mengingat bahwa Saint High School adalah sekolah seni, tentu ekskul macam _theater club_ atau paduan suara tidak lagi di bentuk. Kebanyakan ekskul disini _focus_ pada bidang olahraga, beberapa yang lain masih berkutat pada bidang akademik. Macam _science club_, gudang para _scientist wannabe_, salah satunya.

Kyuhyun tidak pintar olahraga; dan jelas dia memiliki sedikit minat dalam _science_. _Okay_ lah dia jenius matematika, tapi Kyuhyun berprinsip keras bahwa ekskul bukanlah ajang bimbel. Melainkan sarana sekolah guna melepas _stress_. _Hell_! Sayang tidak ada ekskul _game club_, andai saja ada sudah pasti dia dengan semangat membara bergabung kesana.

Heh.. sudahlah, toh _robotic_ juga tidak terlalu membosankan. Siapa tahu jika dia beruntung nanti dua tangannya ini akan mampu menciptakan satu alat yang mampu 'berguna' di masa depan? _But_, tolong bedakan dengan **jelas** arti kata 'berguna' versi Kyuhyun dengan 'berguna' bagi kebanyakan orang, ya, kawan. Karena tentu artinya akan sangatsangat berbeda. Percayalah!

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau buat dari bentuk aneh macam itu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dari bentuk―err.. entahlah, abstrak mungkin?― yang sejak tadi ditekuninya. Mendapati si bungsu Lee _Brothers_ tengah menatapnya tertarik.

"Lee Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum ramah. "Kau tahu namaku?" katanya, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hm.. rasanya semua orang yang ada disini juga tahu siapa kau." Dia menambahkan, kembali menunduk dan mulai sibuk merakit entah-benda-apapun-itu yang ada di tangan.

"Kau siapa? Kita ditingkat yang sama kan?" Donghae kembali bersuara, kini menarik salah satu kursi kosong di samping Kyuhyun. Sudah lupa akan rakitan robot pengangkat barang mini yang tengah dibuatnya tadi. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini."

"Murid baru." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Terlihat sekali dia tak peduli dengan sosok tampan di sebelahnya, memilih fokus pada robot ditangan yang mulai terlihat bentuknya. Seperti.. labah – labah?

"Wow! Kau murid baru itu ternyata? Adik _Mr_. Cho, ya?"

―dan Kyuhyun, sekali lagi mengangguk bosan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sama yang terlulang sebanyak seratus tiga puluh tujuh kali semenjak 69 jam dia disini.

"A―"

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali pada robotmu yang disana dan berhenti merecokiku… ―_hyung_?" Kyuhyun menyela cepat apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh orang di sebelahnya ini. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menyipit seolah menegaskan rasa ternganggunya dan dengan sangat terpaksa sebenarnya, menambahkan satu kata _itu_ di akhir kalimatnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau memanggilku '_hyung'_?" aahh… ―tapi diluar dugaan, Lee Donghae sama sekali tak terganggu ternyata dengan nada dan ekspresi sinis si bocah pindahan. Terbukti dengan senyum ramah dan tampang err.. polos yang tergambar di wajah kekanakan miliknya. "Ah iya.. ma'af jika aku mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin menemanimu yang terlihat tak punya teman disini."

Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Tak. Punya. Teman. Katanya? _What the―? -_-_

"Hey. Kau. Orang asing yang datang tiba – tiba dan berani mengejekku tak punya teman. dengar―" Geram Kyuhyun. Alisnya bertaut rapat saat ini, dengan telunjuk yang tak segan menekan keras dada bidang Lee Donghae. Ups, jangan lupakan juga penekanan yang diselipkannya pada tiap kata. "―bukan urusanmu kalau aku disini sendiri atau beramai – ramai. Sekarang, ada baiknya kau berdiri dan kembali pada urusanmu disana. Sana pergi!"

Lee bungsu itu tampak melebarkan matanya sesaat. "Hey! Jangan marah, bukan maksudku mengejekmu atau apapun, eh siapa tadi?" dia memajukan wajah untuk melihat name tag yang tergantung di dada si _magnae_, saat ini. "Kyu ―ahh! Kyuhyun! Bukan maksudku mengejekmu Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku hanya bertanya kok, juga berbaik hati dengan berniat menemanimu. Kau tak perlu marah begitu." Tambahnya dengan nada merengek.

Kyuhyun makin mengernyit keras.

Orang ini.. dia benar – benar Lee Donghae 'kan? Berandalan yang katanya _playboy_ kelas kakap di seantero _Saint_, sosok yang dua hari lalu Kyuhyun lihat berjalan dari parkiran dengan dua lengan yang digenggam erat oleh masing – masing siswi. Kenapa dia terlihat aneh begini? Kyuhyun tak salah mengenali orang bukan?

"Kau.. benar – benar Lee Donghae?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Adik bungsu Lee Sungmin? _Playboy_ kelas kakap disini?"

"Benar, tapi YA! Aku bukan _playboy_.. aku hanya suka berganti – ganti pacar. Itu saja."

Rasanya, Kyuhyun ingin melemparkan robot-setengah-jadinya pada kepala si penganggu-tak-tahu-diri ini. "Sudahlah.." tanggapnya menyerah. Terlihat mengembalikan perhatiannya pada benda berkabel rumit ditangan. Berusaha tak mengacuhkan sosok Donghae yang masih memandangnya antusias. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Donghae manganggukan kepala dua kali. Sesekali mendekatkan chip – chip mungil yang berada di luar jangkauan si murid baru saat dia berusaha mengambilnya. "Oh iya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau memanggilku _hyung_? Kita sama – sama tingkat dua 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian dengan mata yang melirik memastikan pada bagde di jas Kyuhyun.

"Akselerasi." Satu jawaban singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Wow! Akselerasi? Hebat sekali.. sama seperti Sungmin _hyung_, dong!" dia menanggapi antusias. Tak sadar bahwa magnae di hadapannya membeku dua detik saat nama _itu_ disebut. "memang berapa umurmu? 16? 17?"

―para murid di Saint High School memang memulai tahun pertama mereka di umur ke 18 kawan, jadi jangan heran jika Lee Donghae ini memulai dari umur dimana para pelajar di sekolah menengah atas lain sudah menginjak di tahun ke terakhirnya.

"17."

"_What_?! Kau bahkan lebih muda dari para _hoobae_ di tingkat satu! Dan kau sekarang tingkat dua? Hebat sekali!"

Kyuhyun kembali mendecak sebal. Konsetrasi pada labah – labah magnaetik setengah jadi ditangannya kembali pecah saat decak kagum itu diteriakkan oleh Lee Donghae. Awas saja jika benda ditangannya tidak bisa memuaskannya nanti. Kau harus membayar mahal, Lee Donghae! Tekad Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aishh! Tidak bisakah kau diam _hyung_? Dari pada kau mengoceh tak jelas begitu, lebih baik kau beri tahu aku segala informasi tentang Lee Sungmin. Itu akan lebih berguna nantinya."

Mata indah Donghae kembali melebar. Mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyipit curiga ―defensif. Sementara suaranya berubah _drastic_ kini. Tegas, dan dingin. Sangat berbeda dengan nada ramah yang digunakannya di awal. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu info tentang Sungmin _hyung_?"

Si Cho bungsu, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sadar akan apa yang telah diucapkannya tadi terlihat salah tingkah beberapa saat. Mencoba tak menghiraukan suara lawan bicaranya yang berubah dan berujar tak acuh, "Semua yang baru di _Saint_ pasti akan penasaran dengan sosok Lee Sungmin, bukan?" tukasnya diplomatis. "Dia terlalu… menarik, untuk dilewatkan."

Yah.. biarlah, sudah kepalang tanggung. Walau diawal dia tak ingin menggunakan siapa pun untuk 'menyerang' pemuda paling fenomenal di _Saint_ itu, tapi rasanya kesempatan yang di dapatnya saat Lee Donghae mendekat sangat sayang untuk di sia – siakan. Lagi pula, semakin kesini Kyuhyun juga sadar kalau Lee Sungmin itu bukan sosok yang bisa dihadapinya tanpa pion. Coba kalian tilik kembali apa saja yang sudah dimiliki pemuda berwajah tampan sekaligus ehemmanisehem itu. Dia menawan, digilai semua orang, (itu tak masalah bagi Kyuhyun sebenarnya, hanya saja) dia jenius.

Satu fakta terakhir itu yang akan mempersulit langkahnya. Menghadapi orang jenius butuh taktik, kawan. Dan sayang sekali karena hingga saat ini Kyuhyun belum menemukan taktik yang pas untuk dijalankan. Dia hanya punya konsep _'serang api dengan api'_ itu. Hah…

"Kalau kau salah satu orang yang mencoba untuk 'bermain' bersama Sungmin _hyung_, sebaiknya hentikan." Itu adalah jawaban si bungsu Lee setelah diamnya yang lama. Juga setelah mata _hazel_nya menatap lama pada sepasang _orbs_ kelam Kyuhyun yang membalas berani. Tanpa takut.

"Kau akan menyesal, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Tambahnya lagi. Dia tersenyum kini, senyum yang sama seperti saat dia menyapa Kyuhyun tadi. Ramah dan kekanakan, hanya saja―

"ini nasehat serius dari seorang _hyung_ kepada _dongsaeng_nya lho~ jangan pernah main – main dengan Sungmin _hyung_, okay?"

―Kyuhyun bisa melihat seringai lain yang muncul sedetik kemudian. Hanya sedetik, yang membuat sosok playboy-menawan-yang-paling-diincar itu mampu dilihat Kyuhyun darinya. "Kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Lee Sungmin hingga―"

Sayang.

Bel tanda berakhirnya ekskul pagi telah berdentang keras. Memberikan jeda dua jam persis yang mampu digunakan para siswi untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka mau hingga bel masuk berbunyi tepat pukul satu siang nanti. Juga membuat Lee Donghae berdiri sambil menepuk lembut pundak Kyuhyun. Menggumamkan "Sampai bertemu lagi, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Dan berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan pertanyaan terakhir tadi tak terjawab. Ck.. sial. Lagi – lagi peringatan sama yang di dapatnya.

_'Jangan main – main dengan Lee Sungmin'_.

* * *

_"Memang siapa pemilik motor ini, hmm?"_

_"Nggh.. oppa.. singkirkan tanganmu sebentar."_

_"A a.. tidak sayang, kau yang sudah membuatku penasaran, jadi sekarang lebih baik kau katakana apa yang harus kau katakana tadi."_

_"Aishh.. ughh.. ba-baik shh.. Cho Kyu-kyuhyun.. ngghh.. Min oppa~ si murid baru itu."_

Dia, Lee Sungmin sedang berkenan meninggalkan area kekuasaannya yang biasa ternyata.

Terbukti dengan hadirnya sosok menawan itu di kantin mewah katedral utama bersama ratusan murid yang tengah beristirahat dari ekskul mereka. Kemeja hitam yang tadi pagi melekat dibadan kini terganti dengan _dogi_ (_Karate-gi_, baju seragam mirip _kimono_ setengah badan yang dipakai untuk berlatih karate) putih bersih yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Kerah kain yang lebar mau tak mau menampilkan dada putih yang berkilat, juga sebentuk kalung cincin berwarna perak jernih yang mengalung pasrah di leher mulus itu.

Yah.. Lee Sungmin ini lebih suka tak memakai kaos sebagai alas dalam bagi baju karatenya yang rawan terbuka. _Topless_ di dalam kain putih bersih itu? Benar. Lebih karena dia merasa kalau gerakannya akan lebih bebas tanpa gangguan. Okay, lupakan tentang dada bidang nan menggiurkan itu sekarang, karena jika semakin deskribsi itu diperjelas, kalian pasti akan iri pada posisi 'strategis' yang telah disambar lebih dulu oleh seseorang, kawan~

Lihat sekarang, seorang gadis jelita telah dengan pintar menempatkan dirinya sedekat mungkin dengan sosok berambut pirang _platinum_ itu. Kepala berambut cokelat panjang miliknya tanpa segan merebah penuh pada dada bidang yang kain penutupnya sedikit tersibak. Sama sekali tak enggan akan basah keringat, yang entah kenapa tercium sangat maskulin dari Lee Sungmin ini.

"…Ya! _oppa_? Kau tidak mendengarku?!"

Suara si gadis yang meninggi mau tak mau membuat Sungmin menoleh. Sadar dari masa '_trans'_ sesaatnya akan informasi yang di dapatnya pagi tadi.

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Jessie _baby_~" kilahnya manis.

Jessie, Jessica, si gadis manis berambut panjang tadi merengut. "Kau memang memainkan rambutku sejak tadi, tapi pikiranmu sama sekali tidak bersamaku sedetik pun. Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Dia cerdas, batin Sungmin nelangsa. Yeah.. berbeda dengan beberapa gadis lain yang hanya mementingkan 'belaian', gadis di depannya berbeda. Dan Sungmin tidak suka itu, ck.. tipe yang terlalu cerewet dan tak bisa di bodohi. "Aku tidak memikirkan apapun Jessie… nah, kau tadi cerita apa? Aku akan mendengarmu sekarang."

Jessica menyipitkan mata. Dengan dagu yang kini ditumpukan pada sebelah tangannya yang di atas meja. "_Hey_ _oppa_, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang bercerita padaku?" dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Memasang wajah penuh semangat yang mampu membuat Lee Sungmin mengernyit.

"Cerita apa?"

"Kau jadi aneh sejak aku bilang bahwa motor yang terparkir di sebelah milikmu adalah milik si anak baru." Tukas si gadis blak blakan. "Apa kau ada sesuatu dengannya? Kau menyukainya _oppa_?"

―dan sepasang alis milik Sungmin pun makin merapat mendengar ini. Jessica dan segala kesukaan bodohnya mengenai _Boys Love_. Sungmin benci sekali jika gadis ini mulai kembali pada hobinya yang satu itu. "Berhentilah memikirkan yang tidak – tidak mengenaiku." Gumamnya dengan satu hela nafas.

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti _homophobic_ sekarang, _oppa_? Bukankah kau juga berkencan dengan beberapa siswi tampan beberapa minggu lalu?"

"Ck.. itu tidak―"

"Sejujurnya aku lebih suka melihatmu berkencan dengan para siswa disini dari pada kumpulan gadis bodoh itu. Kau membuatku cemburu _oppa_."

"Kau gila, Jessie." Geleng Sungmin tak percaya. "Jadi kau lebih mendukungku menjadi _gay_, begitu?"

Jessica tersenyum manis, tapi lebih tampak seperti senyum puas di mata Sungmin. "Aku gila karenamu, _oppa_~ dan ya.. aku lebih suka melihatmu kencan dengan siswa tampan. Hmm.. _oppa_ tahu? si anak baru itu boleh juga, dia sangat _sexy_, sebenarnya~"

"Berhenti―" dan satu pekikan kecil dari gadis cantik di sebelahnya itu kembali memotong ucapan Sungmin yang terakhir. Tangan putihnya bergerak cepat untuk mengguncang lengan si sulung Lee itu sekarang. Dengan mata yang berbinar penuh bintang saat melihat ke arah dimana pintu masuk ke kantin terletak.

"Lihat _oppa_! Lihat, itu dia! Si anak baru yang ku ceritakan tadi." Jessica berujar semangat. Sama sekali tak mengacuhkan raut wajah Lee Sungmin yang mulai tercemar kesal. "Ohh~ dia sangat tampan dengan kaos _v-neck_ itu~"

Jessica meracau cepat.

Jelas matanya terpaku pada sosok tinggi yang kini berjalan menuju _counter_. Bersiap memesan menu makan siang mungkin? Yah.. Cho Kyuhyun memang selalu tampan. Itu fakta. Seperti sekarang, saat jas merahnya tersampir anggun di lengan kanan, dan ransel hitamnya terkalung pasrah di salah satu pundak. Rambut cokelat ikalnya dibiarkan acak – acakan, seolah pemuda itu sama sekali tak peduli untuk menyisir surai lebat di kepalanya.

"Kau sedang berkencan denganku, kukira?"

Suara Sungmin terdengar dingin, dan si gadis yang masih sibuk mengamati betapa tampannya ciptaan Tuhan yang ada disana itu menoleh. Memasang senyum polos tak berdosa. Dia tahu Lee Sungmin tidak sedang cemburu, Jessica mengenal pemuda menawan ini sejak belasan tahun lalu. Jauh sebelum dia datang ke Korea, hingga dia mampu mengukir berbagai hal menakjubkan di _Saint_. Lama bukan?

Setidaknya cukup untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa cinta pemuda itu tidak pernah ada baginya.

"Tentu _oppa_, bukankah aku memang selalu berkencan denganmu?"

"Bagus kalau kau sadar. Jadi―"

"_Hey_! Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kesini!"

"Berhetilah menyela ucapanku, Jung Jessica." Sungmin menggeram kini, memejamkan dua matanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Berusaha tak perlu menunjukan emosi tak berarti pada gadis yang kini melonjak semangat dari kursinya. Melambai antusias pada sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang tadi tengah kebingungan mencari tempat duduk.

_Tadi_, tentu. Karena sekarang si bungsu Cho itu sudah berjalan mendekat kearah keduanya untuk berbagi meja dengan mereka.

"Jessica… aku benar – benar akan memberimu pelajaran setelah ini."

Dia sama sekali tak gentar, sebaliknya satu senyum menantang segera tergambar di wajahnya. "_Anytime_, _oppa_. Aku siap di ranjangmu kapan saja."

Lee Sungmin kembali menggeram, dan matanya beralih pada sosok tinggi di depan mereka begitu suara tarikan kursi menyapa telinganya.

"_Hey_, Jessie _nuna_~ kau cantik seperti biasa. _Hey_ juga.. Sungmin ―_Sunbae._"

"_Hey_ Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau juga sangat s_exy_ dengan kaos _v-neck_ itu." Jessica menyapa cepat, tentu disertai dengan senyum manis dan kerlingan mata menggoda.

"Kau terlalu memuji _nuna_," kekeh Kyuhyun. Mulai sibuk dengan kaleng soda di nampannya, pemuda itu baru menengok saat satu kalimat dingin dan hentakan kursi di terdengar beberapa detik kemudian.

"Aku pergi."

―itu suara Lee Sungmin. Bangkit berdiri dan bergegas pergi, bahkan menyentak kasar tangan mungil Jessica yang mencoba mencegahnya tadi. Dia berjalan cepat, dengan tangan kanan yang sesekali menyisir poni panjangnya yang menutup mata. Wajah dingin itu menunjukan dengan jelas bagaimana marahnya dia yang sekarang tentu. Hingga nyaris semua siswi yang dilewatinya memilih mundur teratur dari pada menyapa si tampan yang jauh dari _image_ 'hangat'nya saat sedang kesal.

"Dia marah," kekeh Jessica setelahnya. Terlihat tak peduli dan dengan senyum mengembalikan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang menatap kaget pemandangan tadi. "Jangan terkejut, dia memang seperti itu. _Possessive_ dan tak suka tidak diacuhkan."

Kyuhyun menganggu paham.

Sejak berkenalan dan berbincang dengan Jessica di _Singing Class_ beberapa hari lalu, dia kembali mendapat satu informasi berharga lain. Gadis cantik ini tidak sama dengan jajaran gadis yang sering di sentuh Lee Sungmin. Tidak, pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari siswi yang tengah sibuk dengan _gadget_ putih di tangannya itu.

Cho bungsu itu tanpa sadar menyeringai, _Hm.. Jung Jessica.. pion atau sekutu?_

.

.

.

Tak lama, waktu 4 jam yang masih tersisa untuk masing – masing ekskul telah terlewat.

Tanpa terasa, bahkan oleh Kyuhyun yang kini mengerjap bingung saat bel pulang itu terdengar. Pemuda tinggi itu terkekeh sekarang saat akhirnya menyadari bahwa _Robotic Club_ tidaklah separah yang dia bayangkan. Bahkan si penyuka _game_ ini merasa bahwa _Club_ ini sedikit, (hanya **sedikit**, okay?) menarik. Benda logam ditangannya bahkan sudah mampu bergerak lincah kini, tak sedikit juga menuai pujian dari para instruktur yang telah menilai, dan menguji tentu saja, hasil kerjanya seharian ini. Ahh.. orang – orang itu tidak tahu saja apa yang bisa dilakukan labah – labah _magnetic_ ini besok. Sesuatu yang hebat pastinya, fufufu~

Memikirkan 'kehebohan' macam apa yang bisa dirancangnya dengan alat ini mau tak mau membuat _mood_ pemuda tampan itu merangkak naik. Hey, jangan heran kawan! Selain game, satu yang menjadi hobinya adalah berbuat onar. Yah.. Kyuhyun lebih suka menyebut itu sebagai 'sarana penyaluran kejeniusan', sih. Toh berbagai keusilan macam itu mampu mengasah otaknya guna menemukan metode – metode lain yang belum pernah digunakannya sebelumnya. Sangat berguna, bukan? Tapi ―hah.. sekali lagi, jangan ditiru ajaran sesat _magnae_ itu, ya kawan~

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

Kyuhyun _reflex_ menoleh saat mendengar nama pemuda yang belakang sering ada di otaknya itu disebut. Matanya berkeliling dan akhirnya menemukan Lee Sungmin itu tengah tak berada jauh darinya, hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di belakang.

"Ya, _seongsaengnim_?"

Dia mendengar suara sopan pemuda itu yang mengalun tenang. Entah kenapa sekarang memilih bersandar di koridor sambil berpura – pura sibuk membenahi tasnya. Seketika lupa akan segala macam hal yang akan dilakukannya dirumah.

"Bisakah kau menolongku mengembalikan beberapa barang ini ke gudang belakang? Kim _Seongsaengnim_ sudah menungguku di kantor guru, kami ada _preview_ untuk rapat dewan guru minggu ini."

"Gu-gudang belakang?"

Mungkin hanya telinga Kyuhyun, tapi dia benar – benar mendengar nada suara cemas saat ini. Dan saat Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menoleh ―untuk memastikan bahwa benar Sungmin yang berbicara bernada demikian― dengan berpura – pura menjatuhkan sebatang pulpen di sakunya telinganya mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ah! Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_!"

Dengan dengus samar, mau tak mau pemuda itu menoleh. "Saya, _seongsaengnim_?"

"Kemari sebentar." Panggil sang guru berusia setengah baya itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Park _seongsaengnim_?"

Park _seongsaengnim_ tersenyum minta ma'af, menunjuk satu kardus penuh barang dan sepelukan tas kertas yang tergeletak pasrah di samping pintu. "Bantulah Sungmin-_ah_ mengembalikan semua ini ke gudang belakang." Titahnya kalem. Matanya menatap selidik pada dua siswa di depannya. "Kalian tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Tidak _seongsaengnim_," balas keduanya cepat. Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar ogah – ogahan, tapi suara Lee Sungmin disebelahnya terdengar gugup. Seolah ada satu hal menakutkan yang telah di voniskan guru lelaki yang rambutnya telah beruban itu padanya.

"Sebaiknya letakan saja tas kalian disini. Barang – barang ini lumayan berat, nanti kunci ruangan ini bisa kalian ambil di kantor guru. Nah.. _kajja_, terimakasih atas bantuannya. Aku pergi dulu anak – anak."

Sungmin terlihat menghela nafas berat. Tanpa berkata apapun mulai menganggat kardus besar di bawahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menganggkat kardus itu, _sunbae_."

"Tidak perlu, kau bawa saja tas kertas itu dan bergegaslah. Sudah hampir malam."

Walau dengan kernyitan tak paham, Kyuhyun segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan seniornya. Mengangkat sepelukan penuh tas kertas berisi peralatan praktik dan mengikuti langkah cepat Sungmin menyusuri koridor – koridor kelas. Perjalanan mereka lebih banyak diisi keheningan, lebih karena Kyuhyun mampu merasakan aura 'dingin' yang seolah menguar tajam dari tubuh pemuda di depannya. Sangat berbeda dengan pembawaan ramah yang terkesan bebas saat Sungmin mengantar Kyuhyun menuju kelas barunya dulu.

"_Sunbae_," panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sama sekali tak tahan dengan perjalanan nyaris sepuluh menit dalam diam mereka (dan sialnya gudang yang dituju sama sekali belum terlihat. _Hell!_ Dia mengutuk penuh siapapun yang telah mendesain sekolah ini terlalu luas, sekarang.).

"Hn?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk marah padamu?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengguknya ―lagi, dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Tidak sih.. hanya saja―"

"Jika kau tahu aku tidak punya alasan apapun untuk marah padamu, maka jangan tanyakan lagi pertanyaan retoris macam itu."

Kyuhyun baru akan menanggapi kalimat dingin itu saat gudang tujuan mereka terlihat. Tampak bersih dan terawat, juga besar dan tetap terdesain apik layaknya bangunan lain disini. Dia dapat melihat Sungmin yang menarik nafas gugup sekali, entah kenapa, dan kini berbalik memandangnya ―memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam tepatnya.

"Bisa tolong buka pintunya?"

Dia mengangguk patuh. Memindahkan tas kertasnya ke tangan kiri dan membuka pintu gudang yang sengaja di desain tanpa kunci itu. Pintu otomatis, yang hanya bisa dibuka dari luar. Sungmin menilik sejenak pada ruang gelap di dalam sana, menarik menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar sekali, dan menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Bukan, bukan tatapan marah. Dia bahkan bisa melihat setitik rasa takut pada sepasang _orbs_ cokelat lembut itu.

"Kau tetap disini, Kyuhyun. Kita masuk bergantian, jangan sampai pintu ini tertutup. Kita bisa terkunci di dalam."

Pemuda itu mengangguk tak paham, ikut masuk ke gudang gelap itu dengan sebelah kaki yang mengganjal celah pintu. Matanya memilih mengamati gudang luas yang tertata rapih ini. Suasananya gelap, tentu karena tak ada lampu disini, satu – satunya pencahayaan hanya sebuah genteng kaca yang terselip di antara hamparan atap.

"Arghh!"

Pekikan kecil Sungmin mau tak mau mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang meletakan benda di tangannya asal dan bergegas kearah Sungmin. "Ada apa?" tanya cepat.

Sungmin masih meringis, kardus besar ditangannya sudah tergeletak di bawah. "Tidak, hanya tergores pisau pratik yang tak sengaja ku jatuhkan." Jawabnya enggan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Melirik sekilas pada jemari pemuda _blonde_ itu yang sedikit tercoreng warna merah, tampak kontras di antara kulit putih susunya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Pekik keras yang lain terasa kembali mengejutkan. Dia nyaris mengutuk Sungmin atas apapun yang kembali membuatnya berteriak heboh. "Apa lagi, sih?"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan pintunya tertutup?! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menjaganya tetap terbuka?! Kita bisa terjebak semalaman disini!"

Sungmin menatap nanar pada pintu yang kini tertutup. Menampakan hanya celah kosong tanpa knop yang tak mungkin di buka dari dalam. Lee _Brothers_ sulung itu meraba _panic_ sakunya sekarang. Mencari gadget hitam yang biasa berada disana dan langsung mengumpat keras begitu sadar ponsel ditangannya mati.

"Sialan! Kenapa harus mati disaat seperti ini?!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Lee Sungmin? Berhenti bersikap berlebihan dan hentikan teriakanmu itu. Menginap disini semalam tidak akan membuatmu mati."

Kyuhyun akhirnya kesal juga. Tentu saja, _magnae_ itu tak suka di bentak. Bahkan Cho Heechul yang suka berteriak itu pun segan saat berbicara keras padanya. Memang siapa dia hingga berani membentak Cho bungsu ini?

"Kau!" Sungmin berteriak marah. Kini mencengkeram kuat kerah jas Kyuhyun dan menatapnya benci. "Kalau kau cukup pintar untuk mendengar perintahku tadi, kita tidak akan terjebak disini.. Kau bodoh Kyuhyun! Bodoh sekali!"

"YA!" Satu teriakan marah akhirnya dikeluarkan Kyuhyun sekarang. Disentaknya kasar dua tangan Sungmin yang mencengkeram kerah jasnya. Balas mencengkeram kemeja hitam milik si pemuda _blonde_. Yah.. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang sabar memang, dia mungkin terlihat santai, tapi satu yang pasti Cho Kyuhyun tidak suka dibentak. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh membentaknya. Tanpa kecuali.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau adalah orang yang cukup pintar untuk menyebutku bodoh. Aku bukan pengangummu yang bisa seenaknya kau bentak, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak berhak membentakku. Tidak sama sekali."

Dia beujar dingin. Dengan gigi yang menggeram kesal, nyaris marah bahkan. Kyuhyun bahkan tak peduli jika tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju pemuda yang lebih pendek ini terlalu keras. Hingga menimbulkan bekas jeratan merah di lehernya yang putih.

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun nanar. Terlihat sekali bola mata indah itu mulai terlapisi kaca, mulai menyendu. Bahkan tubuhnya gemetar. Kulit di balik kain hitam itu terasa mendingin dibawah tangan Kyuhyun, dan tak lama kemudian merosot pasrah ke lantai jika tidak segera ditahan si magnae di bagian pinggang.

"Sungmin!"

Ganti Kyuhyun yang berteriak _panic_ sekarang. Kemarahannya menguap, seiring dengan gelap yang mulai menyelimuti seluruh ruang ini. Malam mulai merambah, dan cahaya bulan tak cukup besar untuk membuat gelap tersingkap dari meraka.

"Hey.. kau kenapa? Jawab aku! Sungmin!" Dia mengguncang lembut bahu pemuda yang kini pasrah di depannya. Dua lengannya mulai memeluk diri sendiri. Dengan tubuh yang tak berhenti gemetar dan kucuran keringat dingin yang semakin deras. Matanya menatap kosong lantai putih yang tertutup marmer. Dan dia tetap diam, seolah tuli akan segala suara si pemuda lain.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, Sungmin-_ah_?" suara Kyuhyun melembut saat (akhirnya) mendengar bisik lirih Lee Sungmin. "Jangan.. gelap.. tolong…" hanya racauan tak jelas ternyata.

Kyuhyun dengan hati – hati mencoba menyentuh pundak mungil yang terus gemetar itu. Meletakan tangannya lembut, yang langsung direspon dengan jengitan takut dan dua tangan yang semakin kuat mencengkeram lengan. Seolah tangan Kyuhyun adalah perwujudan bahaya yang akan menariknya dalam mimpi buruk.

"Shh.. tenang Sungmin-_ah_, semua baik – baik saja. Tidak ada apapun yang akan menyakitimu disini."

Dia bahkan terlihat sangat rapuh. Image sebagai petarungnya lenyap tak berbekas saat Kyuhyun kini duduk di depannya. Mengamati sosok _player_ menawan di _Saint_ yang gemetar hebat dan terlihat tak waras. Pemuda itu pun tak lupa mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri saat sadar bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di tasnya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi otak jeniusnya untuk menyimpulkan hal apa yang mampu membuat sosok itu selemah ini.

"Dia _phobia_ gelap, ya? Kau memang bodoh, Cho. Pantas dia gelisah sejak tadi," Kyuhyun mengerling sekilas pada jam ditanganya sekarang. Samar – samar, angka 06.32 PM tercetak disana. "Ck.. semalaman? Dia bisa pingsan jika selama itu terkurung disini."

Gumaman Kyuhyun yang samar itu tertelan oleh deru nafas Sungmin yang tak teratur. Juga tubuhnya yang terus berjengit ketakutan saat Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuhnya. "Hah.. Ma'afkan aku, Sungmin."

.

.

.

_Continued to scene six…_

* * *

**Update super panjang untuk kalian yang sudah berbaik hati menyukai cerita a la kadarnya ini, kawan~ terimakasih banyak untuk sambutannya yang selalu hangat. Tolong jangan bilang kalo chapter ini kurang panjang oke? karena ini sudah dua kali lipat dari biasanya sebagai ganti chapter kemaren yg pendek... :3**

**Untuk yg tanya Kapan kyumin moments tidak akan saya jawab yakk.. karena seiring berjalannya waktu, interaksi mereka juga bakal ada. Toh mereka berdua kan emang tokoh utama di ff ini.. biarkan konflik 'Club No. 1' saya angkat dulu, baru muncul tanggapan apa yg akan mereka berikan, oke reader? :DDD**

**Hmm... seperti biasa, saya minta koreksi dan pendapat kalian dari chapter ini.. emang ga ada unsur ratem sih di sini, tapi justru salah satu scene disini yang bakal jadi titik balik perputaran arus cerita.. #bahasaguaribetyak -_-v**

**Sudahlah, sambutan hangatnya selalu ditunggu kawan, terimakasih banyak, saya cinta kaliaaannn... #pelukhangat XDDD**


	6. Scene Six

"Masih tidak ada kabar?"

Lee Hyukjae ―Eunhyuk, menoleh saat suara Donghae terdengar dibelakanganya. Dia menghela nafas gelisah sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "Aku sudah menghubungi semua orang yang ku tahu. Tapi nihil."

Dia mengangkat bahu bingung, "Lagi pula, Min _hyung_ tidak akan pulang selarut ini. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa dia 'kan?"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana _hyung_?" giliran Donghae yang mengusap wajah gelisah kini. Mulai mondar – mandir tidak jelas di teras megah rumah mereka. Ponsel putih yang tergenggam di tangangnya tak berhenti ditatap penuh harap. Seolah menunggu _gadget_ canggih itu bergetar dan memberi setitik kabar dari dia yang ditunggu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita cari _hyung_ di luar." Eunhyuk mengusulkan. Dia tahu Donghae cemas. Panik, jelas. Karena pemuda kembarannya itu tidak akan memanggilnya '_hyung'_ jika tidak berada dalam keadaan terdesak.

―dan mendapati fakta bahwa _hyung_ tertua mereka belum tiba di rumah padahal matahari sudah hilang dari pandangan adalah keadaan mendesak itu salah satunya.

Si bungsu mengangguk. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas dan menatap hyung tengahnya. "Ya, tapi sebaiknya kau makan malam dulu, _hyung_. Jika tiga puluh menit lagi Min _hyung_ belum kembali, kita cari dia keluar."

"Aishh.. kau pikir aku bisa makan dalam keadaan begini, huh? Kenapa kita tidak pergi sekarang saja?"

"Ck.. jangan bodoh, Hyuk." Donghae mendengus. "kau belum makan sejak tadi, bisa gawat jika kau tidak punya tenaga saat ada 'hal yang tidak diinginkan'."

Donghae sedikit meringis saat mengucapkan kata terakhir dikalimatnya tadi. Hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal ketika _deathglare_ dari sang _hyung_ _reflex_ tertuju padanya.

"Jangan bicara macam – macam Lee Donghae!"

"Kau tahu maksudku bukan begitu Lee Hyukjae!"

"Min _hyung_ pasti baik – baik saja." Eunhyuk membalas. Meremas dua tangannya semakin kuat. "Dia kuat."

Yang lebih muda kembali mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Karenanya, cepat selesaikan makan malammu, biar aku yang menunggu disini. Lagi pula, salahku juga yang langsung membolos setelah istirahat siang tadi. Aku tidak menunggu kalian sampai jam pulang."

Dia menoleh pada Eunhyuk, yang masih mengawasi gerbang besar di depan sana dengan penuh harap. "Baiklah." Putusnya kemudian. "Tidak perlu menunggu tiga puluh menit, setelah aku selesai makan, kita langsung pergi."

_Dance_ _machine_ _Saint_ itu diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menepuk pundak _dongsaeng_nya lembut. "Dia satu – satunya yang kita punya, Hae."

"Ya, _hyung_. Karena itu, kita harus menjaganya baik – baik."

―dan Donghae tersenyum miris. Masih menatap gerbang megah di ujung sana, berharap motor gagah itu segera tampak bersama sang pemilik yang akan (selalu) tersenyum lembut begitu melihatnya.

.

* * *

**―Club No. 1―**

.

Yaoi | KyuMin [always belongs to each other] | Chaptered |NaughtyKyuMin | Mature Contents | Rated M | Romance, Drama | Lee Brothers 3 | AU! School Life

.

**Scene Six**

.

_Kepindahannya kembali ke Korea membuat Kyuhyun menemukan banyak hal baru. Dari mulai sekolahan beraturan aneh milik keluarganya, hingga si manis Lee Sungmin yang terlihat liar dibanding wajahnya. "It's not school, there's just Club No. 1"_

* * *

.

Gelap. Gelap sekali disini.

Tentu, karena malam sudah mulai beranjak menuju puncak. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya tak ayal menggeram kesal. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka terjebak, hampir empat puluh lima menit dia melihat Sungmin yang seperti orang tak waras di tengah sana, dan nyaris tiga puluh menit bergerak guna mencari apapun-yang-bisa-menghasilkan-cahaya disini.

Tapi nihil, tentu.

Ck.. padahal ini sekolah _elite_, tapi kenapa gudang sebesar ini ―yang walau pun tertata rapih, bisa tidak memiliki satu pun lampu sebagai penerangnya? Kyuhyun sudah mencatat besar – besar di kepalanya rangkaian protes yang akan dia layangkan pada si _Mr. Headmaster_ sok suci (?) itu untuk kekurangan fatal ini.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya sedikit menghela nafas lega. "bagus, ini bisa dipakai."

Pemuda tampan itu menyeka sebulir keringat yang menetes di dahi. Membawa sebentuk selimut yang ditemukannya dari tumpukan kardus-entah-apa dan membawa menuju Lee Sungmin yang masih tak berpindah dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Diam dan gemetar. Dengan penerangan dari PSP yang ada di saku celananya ―sumpah! Baru kali ini Cho bungsu itu menyesal karena benda _portable_ itu yang selalu ada di sakunya, dan bukan _I_-_phone_ silver yang tergeletak manis di tas― dan berjalan hati – hati ke arah Sang _playboy_ yang ketakutan itu.

Heh.. Terlihat begitu mengenaskan di dalam gelap pekat yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Aku tidak berhasil menemukan apapun yang bisa digunakan disini." Kyuhyun berujar. Walau tentu tak akan mendapat balasan, karena si empunya masih sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lutut yang tertekuk.

Menghela nafas sekali, dia langsung menggelar selimut yang ditemukannya tadi. Menyelimuti pundak si sulung yang masih bergetar, berusaha tak menghiraukan jengitan dan tampikan takut yang masih kekeuh dilayangkan sang bintang _Saint_ itu.

"Ck.. diamlah sebentar, Sungmin." gerutunya tak sabar. Setelah berhasil menyampirkan selimutnya di atas kepala hingga lutut si pemuda _blonde_, Kyuhyun kini berpindah cepat ke belakang Sungmin. Menyamankan dirinya dibelakang yang lebih tua dan akhirnya menarik tubuh kecil yang gemetar itu ke arahnya.

Menempelkan dadanya dengan punggung Sungmin yang tertutup selimut, tanpa mengacuhkan berontakan kasar yang kini dilayangkan si empunya tubuh. "Sshh.. tenang, Sungmin-_ah_. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa menyakitimu disini."

Kyuhyun menekan kepala Sungmin agar menempel di dadanya kini. Menggunakan tangan kanannya guna menutup penuh mata berair si pemuda dan berbisik tepat ditelinga. "Tidak apa – apa, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan disini, ini hanya gelap. Tenanglah,"

Dia membisikannya berulang kali. Dengan sabar, dengan tangan kanan yang masih menutup mata Sungmin, dan sebelah yang lain guna menjaga agar tubuh itu tak terlepas dari dadanya. Lama Kyuhyun masih dengan berbagai bisikannya. Hingga saat menit berganti, tubuh yang terbungkus selimut itu mulai tenang. Perlahan mulai pasrah dengan kepalanya yang menempel di dada Kyuhyun, juga mata yang masih terpejam (tertutup) erat.

"Baik – baik saja, benar? Tidak ada apapun di sini, Sungmin-_ah_. _Keep calm, yes_?"

Sungmin masih diam, tapi berontakannya yang tidak lagi terasa juga tangannya yang mulai (mampu) terangkat guna mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Kyuhyun. _Akhirnya…_

"Sekarang kau tidurlah, dan saat bangun nanti, kujamin tidak akan ada gelap lagi." Kyuhyun bergumam. Turut mengistirahatkan dagunya pada puncak kepala yang tertutup helai pirang halus itu.

_'Ck.. Dia lemah.'_

.

.

.

"Hae-_ya_, berikan aku dua kemungkinan di mana Min _hyung_ berada."

Itu Eunhyuk, yang masih fokus dengan kemudi di depan. Matanya awas menyusuri jalan – jalan gemerlap di sepanjang Seoul saat malam tengah beranjak naik. Mengarahkan Ferrari merah terang ini secepat yang dia bisa.

Lee Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak berpikir sejenak. Menggigit ujung ibu jarinya dengan raut serius yang tak kalah dari sang kembaran. "Sekolah atau.. rumah Jessi?"

"Kenapa Jessica?"

"Oh ayolah Hyuk.. kau tahu hanya Jessi yang selama ini **dekat** dengan Min _hyung_. Kau pikir kemana lagi dia kalau bukan kesana?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengernyit, "Itu masuk akal Hae. Tapi kau tahu sendiri _hyung_ tidak pernah pulang sebelum petang. Sekalipun dia membolos kerumah Jessi, pasti tidak akan sampai selarut ini."

"Kalau begitu dia pasti ada di _Saint_."

"Kan kau hanya memintaku dua jawaban?"

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu saat menerima pandangan bagaimana-bisa-kau-seyakin-itu dari Eunhyuk. Pemuda dengan ponsel putih digenggaman itu kembali menjawab yakin. "Kalau benar pendapatmu tadi, Min _hyung_ pasti mendapat 'masalah' yang menahannya pulang bukan? Apalagi sore ini dia ada jadwal tambahan bersama Si-tua-Park itu."

Yang lebih tua dalam hati mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat si bungsu. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata mengiyakan. "Mungkin kau benar. Kalau begitu, kau akan ku turunkan di _Saint_ nanti. Biar aku yang mencari Min _hyung_ di rumah Jessi, bagaimana?"

Donghae mengangguk. "_Okay_. Semoga salah satu dari kita segera menemukan _hyung_."

Sisa perjalanan kali ini dilalui dengan hening yang merambat diantara mereka. Dua bocah-kembar-tak-identik itu sama – sama larut dalam pikirannya masing – masing. Sibuk menerka berbagai kemungkinan perihal alasan hilangnya―bukan secara harfiah tentu, sang _hyung_ tertua.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan bangunan megah _Saint_ mulai terlihat dalam daya pandang masing – masing. Gelap, dan kokoh. Tidak sedikit pun melunturkan pesona indah arsitektur eropa klasik yang dimilikinya walau tanpa cahaya siang.

Eunhyuk menghentikan mobilnya dengan _maneuver_ tajam tepat didepan gerbang. Membuat decit ban yang beradu dengan aspal berpadu bersama keributan kecil yang langsung terjadi dari para petugas keamanan yang mendapat _sift_ jaga malam.

"Kabari aku begitu kau menemukan sesuatu."

Donghae mengangguk. Menutup pintu mobil keras ketika dia melompat keluar. "Kau juga, Hyuk!"

"_Hey_ kau! Mau apa malam – malam membuat keributan disini?"

Dua penjaga itu berpakaian hitam. Rapih dan khas layaknya butler penjaga para kerajaan istana Versailles. Dua orang kekar itu bergegas membuka gerbang megah bercat metalik itu. Membuat denting besi yang saling beradu mengiring seulas seringai yang terbit di wajah si Lee.

"Ahh~ kalian baik sekali. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood memanjat soalnya. " Donghae berujar tenang. Melemaskan jemari tangannya dengan bunyi gemelutuk yang kentara. "Jadi, aku pergi dulu _Mister_. Kutemani bermain nanti."

Dengan itu, Donghae menekan masing – masing pundak si petugas keamanan. Menggunakan sebelah kaki kokohnya untuk tolakan, dan meloncat cepat. Berputar melewati puncak kepala keduanya, hingga mendarat tepat dibelakang dua satpam yang masih kebingungan.

"KA―"

Donghae tidak akan tahu kalimat apa yang diteriakan oleh dua penjaga tadi. Karena begitu dua kakinya sukses menapak tanah, pemuda itu langsung berlari kencang. Melangkah selebar mungkin menuju gedung megah _Saint_ yang luasnya diluar sekolah normal. Menembus koridor – koridornya yang gelap dengan mata memicing awas. Berharap semoga sosok yang disayanginya sepenuh hati itu ada disalah satu ruangannya.

"Semoga kau baik – baik saja, Min _hyung_."

.

.

.

Ini adalah dua jam paling menjemukan yang pernah dialami Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa bergerak, tanpa bicara, tapi tidak tidur. Tanpa PSP pula.

Haishh.. berkali lipat sudah rasa kesalnya hari ini. Dua tangannya rasanya kebas karena masih digunakan untuk merengkuh erat sesosok tubuh yang terbungkus selimut putih didadanya. Kakinya pun tak kalah pegal karena berada di posisi yang sama dalam waktu lama.

Sementara Lee Sungmin masih berada di posisinya yang tadi. Terdiam lemas dipangkuan Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang diam tak bergerak. Dia tidak tidur, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Terlihat dari deru napas gelisah yang tidak sekali dua kali dihembuskan.

"Kau sudah tidak apa – apa, _hyung_?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan sama yang sudah hampir tigabelas kali dilontarkan si _magnae_. Pun dengan tepukan lembut di pipi putihnya yang dingin. Tapi hingga sekarang, Kyuhyun (masih) belum mendapat jawaban apapun, tidak bahkan sebuah dengusan menolak atau _gesture_ yang berarti bahwa Sungmin mendengarkan.

Heh.. bukan salah Kyuhyun jika dia merasa sedang berbicara dengan boneka bukan?

Lagi pula, kenapa juga _battery_ PSPnya hanya bertahan satu jam? Menjadikan ruangan ini jauh lebih gelap tanpa cahaya dari benda _portable_ itu. Hanya tersisa berkas redup sinar bulan dari celah atap yang terbuat dari kaca. Jika seperti ini terus, bisa – bisa dia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menjadi 'kursi hidup' untuk si _playboy_ _Saint_ ini.

"―Sungmin _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun baru akan menggerakan tangannya untuk sedikit melakukan perenggangan saat sayupan itu terdengar. Tubuhnya _reflex_ menegang, berharap besar bahwa pertolongan Tuhan masih berkenan menyelamatkannya agar tak perlu menghabiskan malam di tempat yang jauh dari kata nyaman ini. Pemuda tampan itu juga dapat merasakan jika dia yang berada di dekapan turut memberi respon. Walau tak kentara, tapi setidaknya menandakan kalau Sungmin masih sadar.

"Kau dengar itu _hyung_?" Kyuhyun kembali mencoba peruntungannya. "Itu suara Donghae _hyung_, bukan?"

Sungmin masih diam, tapi tangannya _reflex_ mencengkeram kuat lengan jas Cho Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu hendak bangkit berdiri. "_Hey_, aku tidak akan kemana – mana, hanya ingin mendekat ke pintu."

―tidak ada respon berarti, hanya cengkeraman yang menguat serta jemari yang semakin bergetar. Meski begitu pemuda _gamer_ itu cukup pintar untuk mengartikan gesture dari Lee Sulung itu.

"Baik, baik. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan pergi." Dia berujar akhirnya. Dengan tangan kanan yang kini membawa tangan Sungmin yang mencengkeram bajunya dalam genggaman. Sedikit tak tega juga saat merasakan betapa dingin jemari lentik itu dalam tangannya.

"DISINI! GUDANG BELAKANG!"

Ck.. rasanya tenggorokan Kyuhyun sakit sekali setelah berteriak sekeras itu. Meski begitu, rasa sakitnya terbayar dengan datangnya derap kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!? Kau bersama Sungmin _hyung_?!"

Suara Lee Donghae semakin jelas ditelinganya. Diselingi hela napas yang saling berkejaran, sepertinya si bungsu Lee itu sudah berlari mengelilingi seisi sekolah. Yah.. tidak sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk menebak maksud kedatangan Donghae yang tiba – tiba. Apalagi jika mengingat bagaimana kedekatan Lee _Brothers_, sudah pasti pemuda itu datang untuk mencari _hyung_nya bukan?

Yang sama sekali diluar dugaan hanya kondisi si sulung ini, sebenarnya.

"Ya, terkunci sejak sore tadi. Kau bisa membuka pintunya _hyung_?"

Donghae tidak menyahut kali ini. Hanya terdengar derik besi yang saling beradu untuk beberapa saat dan bunyi tendangan kasar, hingga akhirnya gelap dalam ruangan semakin memudar. Sedikit kalah oleh cahaya dari luar yang masuk bersama derap kaki sosok Lee Donghae.

"Sungmin _hyung_!"

Pemuda berbakat itu berlutut didepan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan raut khawatir yang kentara. Tak lupa cucuran keringat di pelipis. Tanpa menunggu, Donghae segera membuka hoodie putih yang dikenakannya. Memakaikannya pada tubuh Sungmin guna menggantikan selimut usang tadi sejak tadi menutupi tubuh.

"Kau baik – baik saja _hyung_?" tanyanya lembut. Melihat respon yang nihil, dan gelengan dari Kyuhyun membuat Donghae meloloskan hela napas lelah. Langsung bersiap menggendong sang _hyung_ sebelum sadar bahwa sosok itu masih belum melepas cengkeraman tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum miris kini. Perlahan menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin yang bebas. "Semua baik – baik saja, _hyung_. Ini aku, Donghae, ayo kita pulang." Dia berusaha selembut mungkin melepas dua tangan yang bertaut itu. Meski akhirnya sadar bahwa _hyung_ tertuanya masih kekeuh akan genggamannya dengan sepasang mata yang terpejam erat.

Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya hanya membuat Sungmin kembali gemetar kembali menarik helaan napas dari si bungsu. Dia menatap pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam, sekarang. Menggigit bibirnya sekilas sebelum kembali berujar, "Kyuhyun-_ah_, tolong bawa Sungmin _hyung_ keluar…" dia menambahkan, "―kumohon."

_Magnae_ yang sejak tadi diam itu mengerjap sesaat. Memandang Donghae dan kata 'kumohon'-nya barusan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Dia menggerakan tubuhnya kini, berpindah kedepan Sungmin dan tanpa kesulitan memutar tangannya yang masih digenggam sang _player_ _Saint_.

Kyuhyun melepas lembut genggaman tangan pemuda itu dari tangannya. Menuntun jemarinya untuk mengalung di belakang leher sebelum akhirnya berdiri dengan mudah. Menggendong Lee Sungmin di punggung. Dia menatap sekilas pada Donghae disebelahnya, dan saat mendengar "Ayo jalan," darinya, kakinya pun melangkah.

Di lain sisi, Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan fakta ini sebenarnya. Hyung tertuanya itu bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang asing. Selalu hanya dia atau Eunhyuk yang bisa menenangkan Sungmin saat dia berada dalam kondisi terlemahnya. Saat melihat pemuda itu kini bisa mengalungkan tangannya erat dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di leher si anak baru, bukan hal aneh bukan jika si bungsu Lee itu berpikir demikian?

Tapi toh akhirnya Donghae hanya mendengus. Memutuskan bahwa rasa penasarannya adalah hal tak berguna jika dibanding membawa pulang sosok dalam gendongan Kyuhyun itu sampai di rumah mereka yang nyaman. Dia memakaikan tudung _hoodie_ putihnya menutupi kepala Sungmin, bersama dengan kakinya yang melangkah sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Menyusuri (lagi – lagi) koridor gelap _Saint_ yang luar biasa banyak.

Hah.. ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

_Continued to scene seven…_

* * *

__Oke.. sebelum kalian ngeluh abdet lama, saya ngaku salah deh. Iya, ini updatenya lama banget, mana pendek pula, trus juga mengecewakan. Iyaa,, saya salah, tapi menjadi maba memang tak mudah, kawan.. T.T

Trus, apa ya? Eung, jangan tanya soal plot aja deh yak.. macam kapan bakal kyumin moments, kapan bakal ini, kapan bakal itu.. tenang, kalo saya langsung jawab artinya ceritanya langsung end kan? makanya biarkan mengalir aja yaakk.. karena selama saya belom bilang out dari dunia per-ff-an (?), ini ff pasti lanjut kok.. :DDDD #dilemparkalengbekas

Sekali lagiii,, makasih banyak untuk respon yang menyenangkan dari kalian semua yaa.. saya salah karena gak bisa nyebut nama kalian satu2 disini, tapi review kalian selalu saya baca. Nggak pernah ada yang kelewat, kok.. toh review kalian itu yang jadi alasan saya masih bertahan publish ff disini ditengah arus pair yg sungguh-oh-sangat-absurd ini. Sekali lagi makasih banyak yaaa #bow #peluksatu2 XDDD

Untuk lanjutannya, mungkin lama seperti biasa, tapi kalo mood saya bagus, saya juga bisa lanjut cepet.. so, tungguin aja yak! ._.v

Koreksi kalian sangat saya tunggu kawaaann... XDDD


End file.
